


【刺客信条】一些短文合集

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Summary: 暂且作为合集，之后再慢慢修改内容、标题和多余代码。举报之恶行不下于屠杀，今天就在这里为各位举报者立一座坟墓。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 5





	1. 【AEA】院窗（全文完）-菜_行过死荫之地

**Author's Note:**

> 暂且作为合集，之后再慢慢修改内容、标题和多余代码。  
> 举报之恶行不下于屠杀，今天就在这里为各位举报者立一座坟墓。

【AEA】院窗（全文完）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bf88cc6)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bed9033)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AEA】院窗（全文完）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bf579b0)

这个脑洞必然有毒，我只要想起它就会写，写啊写就写完了。正好今天七夕，发出来祝大家七夕快乐，欢迎找作者谈人生哲学，大家晚安。

“是吃饭的时候了，奥迪托雷先生。”

房间里没有动静。护士站在门的那一边等了一会，还是紧贴着墙面，伸出手指，小心翼翼拨开了上面的视窗，放大声音重复了一次：“该吃饭了，奥迪托雷先生。”

寂静深邃的回廊深处，隔绝了一切遥远的噪音。她的病人不像其他楼层的病人那样折磨人的神经，但却是医院里最危险的那一个。曾有护工险些丧于他手，这样的传闻在医院里不间断的流淌，无人证实也无人反驳。

她在门边静候，望着门上的锁扣，在内心计算时间。一个，两个，三个，就快了。

“唉。”一声轻而清晰的叹息，她如释重负的松了口气：“放在那吧。半个小时后再回来。”接着，他又抱怨般的说道：“阿泰尔，你不能总逃避吃饭。”

护士垂着头，不声不响的将餐盘放入履带，又摆放好刀叉餐具。也许这就是那些流言的来源，她凝神看着锋利的刀尖，雪白的灯光在接连在它们之上闪过。这位病人从来不会被收走身旁的利器，正相反，他被危险环绕着，就像危险环绕着他。

她忍不住再次抬头，快而模糊的瞥过房间内的景象。

曦光灿烂的宽阔室内，墙壁灰白交错，玫瑰鲜艳欲滴，其上的露珠像暮色中的星辰。她的病人站在床边，站在落地镜前，深色的头发染着阳光，脸上的微笑有如窗外辽阔的天空。

几乎是瞬间，对方便注意到了她的视线，并在她受惊之前露出了一个更为温和的笑容。走出几步，护士才茫然回顾，不晓得那笑容是不是给自己的。

虽然病房里只有她的病人，奥迪托雷先生一人，门外也只有她自己，一位刚调来没多久的护士，但她已经开始习惯对方口中的那位阿泰尔，像她的前几任那样。

“艾吉奥，你来了。”

“美丽的小姐，今天是你为我主持治疗？真是我的荣幸。”

“没错。可以请您坐下吗？”

“嗯哼。你要问我什么问题？”

“看来你对治疗流程比我还熟悉。”

“毕竟我才是一直在学习的那一个。要不要喝点水？”

“……不用了，谢谢。如果你渴，我可以帮你倒。现在，我们来谈谈吧。”

“谈什么？”

她看着桌面上的三个纸杯，下意识收敛了笑容。“谈谈你的病情，艾吉奥。你的……”

“阿泰尔？”预料到她要说什么，艾吉奥截断了她的发言。

“对。你有没有想过他为什么存在？”

“不知道，”他泰然回答，接着微笑，“或者说，为什么你们看不到他？”

女医生打量着他恶作剧般的笑容，垂头看向自己的笔记本：“如果要我回答，可能是因为，我只是个普通人罢了。”

她没有在‘普通‘上刻意加重读音，艾吉奥还是恢复了面无表情的冷酷，移开视线。虽然明知道身后没有人，但他专注的眼神还是影响了她，让她想要顺着他的视线回头，确认谁才是生病的那一个。精神分裂患者的眼神是游移的，像一条茫然的鱼，而不是他这样坚决专注，连眼神都熠熠生辉。

她努力抑制着这种想法，并加重了自己的语气，“他在那里吗？”

艾吉奥用不是回答给她的一个问题回答了她：“阿泰尔，为什么他们看不见你？”

半晌，他放声大笑起来，打趣般说道：“可能是因为他们只是普通人吧，我猜。”

医生观察着他的反应，却仿佛感到有人同样在观察自己。她抓紧手中的签字笔，在青筋暴起之前，又冷静的将它松开。

不应被病人欺骗，不能被病人眼中的真实与谎言欺骗。因为无论他们是否诚实，那都是不正常……不正确的。

艾吉奥·奥迪托雷是这里的常驻病人，连护士长也说不清他来了多久，毕竟护士长本身即任的时间也不够长，这里的人员流动性总是很快。虽然身为病人，他却过得比这里大部分人都好——甚至和那些医生对比也是一样——他的家人每周来看他，从不缺席，他住在最好最高的房间，每日都有美妙的阳光铺满室内，他不需要拘束衣、麻醉药和镇定剂，大部分时间，他看起来甚至和普通人没什么区别。

“保守治疗已经难以达到成效了，”在室内仍戴着软帽的人说道，眼神又不经意看向开始玩打火机的患者家属，轻轻咳嗽道：“医院内禁止吸烟。”

“我知道。”那年轻男子笑了笑，顶着母亲略带谴责的眼神将打火机扔进口袋，抬头看向一脸凝重的父亲：“如果要进一步治疗……”

“我不敢保证可以痊愈，”他回答，“这……这主要看他自己。”

“你才是医生。”

“他却不是普通的病人。”他沉吟道，脸上露出淡淡的忧郁，“普通的治疗手段本身就难以对他产生效果，无论是物理的还是化学的。”

这话有点像指责，母亲不禁摇了摇头，“我们需要怎么做？”

“……签字吧，”他搜寻了一番抽屉，却没找到自己想要的纸页，只好自嘲般耸耸肩，接着说道：“关于精神分裂治疗合同，我们都会尽力而为。”

“但是，”父亲脸上的犹豫最深，语调也是愁苦凄婉的，“但是阿泰尔……”

随着那个名字出现，一刹那，空气都停止了流动。随着一声点火的脆响，整个世界又恢复了原状。他瞪着年轻人手里的烟，使劲叹了口气，疲惫的说道：“暂时没有其他可行的办法，或者我们用烟雾占卜一番？”

母亲这才恍然醒悟，转头瞪向自己的长子。后者将表情隐藏在弥漫的烟雾里，哑声笑了笑：“我不反对这一占卜的选择。”

“费德里克，你需要严肃。艾吉奥是你弟弟。”

“阿泰尔也——”他说到一半，终于无法继续，只能面无表情的将烟熄灭。

“……无论你们做出什么决定。”医生说道，徒劳的揉了揉阵痛的额头，“都应该现在做出，一切刻不容缓，我们没有更多的时间消耗给等待。”

“小牛肉。”他点评道：“有点太老了。”

窗边站着一个穿白袍的人，看起来瘦削严厉，眉目都隐藏在雪白的兜帽下，头颅准确无疑的对着餐桌的方向。他没有站在倾泻一地的阳光中，身后反而衬着深浅不一的灰影，如灰暗草丛中的一截枯枝，随风摆动。

他凝视着推开餐盘的艾吉奥，伸手拿起被剩下的苹果。这个不出声的怪人将它拿到阳光下，对光审视许久，才缓缓咬了一口。

房间的主人以微笑注视着他，等他吃完，眼睛里荡漾着温柔。过了一会，他抬手接住凌空而来的果核，望着他说道：“什么时候你才能学会把它扔进垃圾桶，阿泰尔？”

他一直望着窗外的高树，听到这话又回头看他，自然而然的伸出手去，整理好他略带凌乱的衣领，接着又看回原本一直注意着的风景。他们一同望着春日下明亮的花园，任由时间过得像溪流，只在他们裤脚溅起水花的痕迹。

“明天他们又要来看我了。”艾吉奥说道：“我的家人。”

阿泰尔侧头，嘴唇轻轻阖动，但什么也没有说。他只是将手放到玻璃上，渐渐勾绘出一行不存在的字母。艾吉奥看着，脸上又露出冷静的笑容：“我知道。”

他看着他，轻轻摇了摇头。这是他做出的仅有的反驳。

第二天还没到来，艾吉奥就听见了他的兄弟发出的动静。他躺了一会，注意到阿泰尔坐在一旁的木椅上，便笑着冲他眨了眨眼睛，这才翻身下床，赤脚站在地板上，来到窗前。一个小小的灰影正潜伏在枝叶与树杈间，看到窗帘被突然拉开，惊吓的发出簌簌声响。

“彼得鲁乔？”他打不开窗户，只好敲了敲玻璃。那团灰影动了动，起身踩在了离他最近的那根树枝上。他看到他的弟弟冲他吐了吐舌头，接着便手舞足蹈的想要表达什么意思。他一方面欣慰与他已经成长到可以爬到这样高的地方，一方面又担忧于他不够谨慎摔下树去。但阿泰尔指了指一个不引人注意的角落，费德里克的身影在那里若隐若现。

他应该想到费德里克不会让弟弟一个人深夜出门，只是没有阿泰尔发现得那么快。他耸肩，示意彼得鲁乔应该快点回去睡觉，而不是像个酒鬼一样在外面游荡，彼得鲁乔却露出哀求的神色，竭力想要说些什么。艾吉奥无奈的望着他，正欲去找纸笔，却忽然注意到彼得鲁乔现在的方位非常危险。他可能保持不住重心，或者在湿润的苔藓上打滑，哪一个他都不想见到。

他应该开口提醒他，却担心他惊慌之下反而手忙脚乱。他看向费德里克的方向，希望他注意到这一点，但彼得鲁乔却更为他的心不在焉焦急，忍不住再次踏前一步，正踩在夜晚湿润的苔藓上。

他眼神一利，在玻璃这头无声的注视这一切，直到一截带着云纹的金属打破了这扇窗户。他们简短对视了一瞬，艾吉奥已经像暴风中的锚般将自己抛掷了出去。

“二哥，你不能再……啊！”

他抓住了下落的彼得鲁乔，却对这颗陌生的树无法下手，只好紧紧抱住对方，以后背作为抵御，用袖剑作为缓冲。断裂的枝叶化为锋利的薄刃，将他的手臂划得鲜血淋漓。但至少没什么大错。

“方向错了。”

有个低沉的声音在他耳边说道，傲慢，年轻，像钟声在礼堂回荡。艾吉奥从未听过这个声音，却感到它熟悉得像自己的肩膀和手臂，驱使他下意识叫出了声音主人的名字：“阿泰尔？”

没有人回答他，他四周已不见阿泰尔的人影。他半支起身，先是检查了一番彼得鲁乔身上，确认无误后才伸手揉乱了他的额发，半真半假的抱怨道：“下次小心点，二哥可不是每次都能接住你。”

彼得鲁乔显然惊魂未定，粘着树叶的小脸苍白一片。他徒劳的张了张嘴，就被疾驰而来的费德里克揪起，确定他身上没有伤口，又摸向还躺在地上的艾吉奥，“嘿！艾吉奥？你还好吗，艾吉奥！回答我！”

“我好的不能再好了。”他还在发呆，显然思绪飘飞：“原来他会说话。”

“什么？”费德里克皱起眉。

“阿泰尔……他会说话。”他翻了个身，却发现铛啷一声，半截袖剑的碎片从他衣服的缝隙掉了出来。艾吉奥捏起那块碎裂的剑尖，随手用衣服的一角包上，又看向他们两个：“你们应该走了——并且把损坏公物的钱补上。”

“你刚刚说阿泰尔会什么？”费德里克冷着脸，直视着他的眼睛追问。艾吉奥拍拍身上的草叶土灰，依言重复道：“说话。”

“……他对你说了什么？”

“说我学艺不精。”他勾起嘴角，拨开闻讯而来的保安，起身向医院内走去。在费德里克眼中，他脚步轻快像个孩童。

在嘈杂的人声中，他低头看向被包裹起来的彼得鲁乔，“你想去给他通风报信？”

彼得鲁乔怯怯的点头，一副诚惶诚恐却固执已见的模样。费德里克望着他，许久才埋头紧紧抱住他，低声说道：“你尽力了。”

奥迪托雷家的人第一次发现艾吉奥的不正常时，并没有多么在意。或者说知道担忧也没有用处，只好祈祷时间可以磨平伤口。但没有，事情总是向着让人恐惧的方向前行。他沉浸在自己的世界，他对着空气交谈，他叫那个人“阿泰尔”，他们可以在书房坐一整天。所有人都找到他谈话，带他去看心理医生，但阿泰尔没有消失，反而从艾吉奥的口中渐渐成型，幻化成了一个从马斯亚夫来的，千年前的刺客。

身为兄弟会的一员，他的父亲深知这样是多么危险，但艾吉奥显得过于不在乎。阿泰尔是个有趣的谜题，是否揭晓答案对他来说别无二致，阿泰尔究竟是什么他丝毫不关心。

但他的亲人不这么想，在百般试探无用之下，最终选择将他送入医院进行治疗。

说是治疗，更像疗养，他们对艾吉奥的正常抱着期待，毕竟除了阿泰尔的存在以外，他看起来和平常没有两样，直到艾吉奥在医院内悍然出手，将两名病人和其他护工打成重伤。

“他正在失控，”医生们说，“如果情况得不到改善，最终将造成不可挽回的后果。”

“可我们不能让阿泰尔消失，”他说，“他不会消失的。”

“精神分裂当然是可以治疗的。”医生们打开电脑，试图向他们普及一些常识。但他们只是沉默不语，彼此都不敢看到对方的眼神。

“事实上，”费德里克低声说道：“我们不能确定……”

他们听完，长久的愣住了。没有人再说话，所有人都感到了窒息。

“如果是这样，”他摘下胸口的钢笔，“我们就需要更改治疗方案。”

他点起了一根蜡烛。那光先是橙红色的，在黑暗中毫不显眼，随着时间推移而化为温暖明亮的橙红之光。

无法开启的窗户消失了，春日料峭的冷风倒灌进来，拂过他的发梢。阿泰尔带着药箱出现在门口，凝神为他包扎。他们坐了一会，直到艾吉奥忍不住开口。

“既然你会说话，为什么从不这么跟我交谈？”

阿泰尔头也不抬的扯开绷带，顺着那些划伤将它们有条不紊的缠绕在他的手臂上。艾吉奥不耐烦的挣了挣，逼迫他不得不开口命令：“别动。”

他重新安静下来，“你到底是不是真实存在的？”

他不说话时，像一团灰影，只存在于界限模糊的区间，但他一旦开口，连艾吉奥都不确定，他是自己的想象的产物，还是一个幽灵？

在他的右臂贴好最后一段胶带，阿泰尔袖手起身，却被艾吉奥一把拉住。

在这之前，他从来没有主动碰过他，也许是因为恐惧，也许是因为担忧，他们也的确少有交集。阿泰尔从他的兜帽下注视对方，循着他的手臂掰开他的手指，轻轻握住。

他的手犹如夜雨般冰凉，带着怡人的薄茧和细伤。艾吉奥伸手解开他的袖子，露出他残损的袖剑和红肿的手腕，松松握着都能感到它当时受伤的严重程度。他歪头看着药箱，找出一些药膏，认真的说道：“别动。”

也许是为了给他做个榜样，阿泰尔成为了一根盐柱。艾吉奥拖动着不甚灵敏的手臂，尽量不那么敷衍的将他的手腕包成石膏般坚固。阿泰尔看着他用光全部的绷带，既不阻止，也不催促。他们长久的对坐，只有风将寂静吹落，却无法打破他们之间的沉默。

他想把许久未提的疑问说出口，却被另一种意志阻碍了进程。

一种茫然的危机感萦绕在他心头，他知道自己会面临什么，只是不知道什么时候会去面对。

疲惫，困倦和黑暗一起涌上，犹如暴风雨后的深海。他模模糊糊的看着消炎药后面的说明书，轻声抱怨道：“安眠药？”

你需要休息。有人说道，但不像是阿泰尔，远比那要温柔。

又是清晨，有无数多的人聚集在了艾吉奥的房间。他们的视线像火源，要将他烧成灰烬。

他看向费德里克，费德里克看向他包扎手法截然不同的两只手臂，习惯性想要皱眉，却还是揉着眉心没有表现出来。

艾吉奥也在打量自己的左手。他明明已经将绷带用光了，又或者这是阿泰尔的报复？

“昨天太危险了，”他的主治医生说道，明显一夜未睡，且现在仍心有余悸，“你又是怎么打破玻璃的？它们为病人特别定制，能承受上千公斤的重压。”

“方向不对。”艾吉奥敷衍道，“能让我先去洗漱吗？”

“你对我们聚集在这里的原因不好奇？”

“大概也就那么几件事。”一件事。

“看来你早有预料，”对方点点头，“我们要撤换你的治疗方案。”

“有用？”他问。

“还没开始，谁知道呢。”医生看着手里的笔，又看向被临时栏上的窗，“按理来说，你不具备完全行为能力，不需要怎么知情，但你的家人在讨论过后，认为应该先征求一番你的意见。问题在你，艾吉奥……”

“你指望我催眠自己吗？”

“当然不是，”他友善的笑了笑，“我只希望你能配合我的治疗。”

“要多配合？”他张望四周，没找到那个熟悉的白影，只好遗憾的猜测他又因为人多而躲出去了。

“接受药物注射和其他必要的医疗手段。”他斟酌着词句，尽量不引起他的警觉。“当然，绝不会伤害到你，我们会列明所有药物和器械的副作用……”

艾吉奥望着他，眼神中多是好奇。

“如果我拒绝呢？”

“……自然视为放弃治疗，”他勉强挤出一个笑容，“你想离开医院都可以。”

他又看向他的家人。他接触到谁的视线，对方就会别开眼神，或是垂下眼睛，仿佛地板上的花纹多么好看一样，只有彼得鲁乔瞪大眼睛回视着他，浅色的眼睛里都是属于他这个年龄的伤心难过，清晰的倒映出他苍白的脸颊，和他背后的那个身影。

他不自觉回过头去，阿泰尔坐在他床头的柜子上，静静地盯着他瞧。

理智世界的人们面面相觑了一会，便在患者母亲的示意下向外走去。他们鱼贯而出，将空间完全留给艾吉奥，和他眼中的那个阿泰尔，在门外等待他的答案。

艾吉奥猜测，即使不是这个状态，阿泰尔也是一个寡言少语的人。如非必要，他一定成天保持缄默，或者干脆写写日记，把所有事情都讲给未来的自己听。他享受和阿泰尔在一起的所有时光，即使他们几无交流，甚至视线都不交汇。

他根据阿泰尔衣服的样式找到他所处的年代，根据他袖剑的花纹猜测他真实的身份，在兄弟会留存的古老典籍中追寻阿泰尔留下的踪迹。马斯亚夫的灰色城堡，刺客大师的伟大功绩，蒙古铁骑摧毁的历史，都和那些古老却没有损坏的羊皮纸一样，笼罩着神秘又孤独的阴影。

“你真实存在吗？”他喃喃自语，“他们究竟在治愈我，还是在杀死你？”

阿泰尔愣了一下，抬头看他。艾吉奥清晰的看到了他专注的瞳孔，深沉晦暗，犹如磐石，犹如海渊。

他再一次目睹他嘴唇颤动，似乎想说什么，又难以说出口。第一次，比起猜谜他更想知道真相。

他心烦意乱的揉了揉头发，继续去看那份治疗方案。不外乎就是催眠和药物治疗，纸上写着的拉丁语学名他一个也不认识，就算认识也不能怎么样，重点在于他——总是在他。

有个淡淡的影子靠了过来，艾吉奥一动不动。

“怎么样？”他勾起唇角，手指点着特别标注加倍的镇定剂，头也不抬的问道。

阿泰尔没理他，只是专注的看着这份文档，就着他的手翻页。他们的手重叠在一起，看久了，就像一个人的一样。

艾吉奥摇了摇头，阿泰尔已经松开了手。他们短暂的对视了一眼，各自在对方的表情中看到了自己想要的东西。

“我是谁？”阿泰尔问。

艾吉奥想径直叫出他的名字，却无论如何都说不出口。也许他有个其他代称……但艾吉奥不知道。阿泰尔凝视着他，艾吉奥从未见过那样的表情。当他无声的垂下眼时，不像什么刺客或者幽灵，更像一名僧侣，或告解室中的罪人。

“该放手了。”他看着他，又看向窗外绚烂的阳光，许久才补充道：“我是不存在的。”

治疗开始得非常顺利，如果这就是医生想要的结果的话。艾吉奥开始长久的两点一线治疗，他躺在椅子上，接过护士递给他的药片，任由怀表在他脑内摆动，定期完成指定的绘画、拼图和调查。有时他会感到思绪一阵模糊，纷乱的杂讯不受他控制，从他的大脑中跑出来闹事；有时他会觉得头疼，昏昏沉沉中仿佛有人在他太阳穴上系了千钧重物；有时他会产生幻觉……真正的幻觉，和阿泰尔不一样，是正常人一眼即可分辨的“幻觉”。医生仔细的询问着他问题，记录那些幻觉，然后告诉他治疗进程。我们马上就能准备好了，你马上就可以手术了……诸如此类的安慰的话。

但大部分时间艾吉奥不觉得自己和以前有什么区别，比如阿泰尔依然在那里，比如他依然不和他交流，比如他依然一直望着窗外。

他不言不语，世界沉默无声。

艾吉奥开始怀疑自己能不能等到“正常”的那一天，医生终于给他带来了一个半好不坏的消息。

“你的身体已经调整到可以做开颅手术的……”

艾吉奥差点被手里的白开水呛个半死，“开颅手术？”

医生莫名其妙的瞪着他，许久才反应过来，不敢置信的问道：“你没看后文？”

“一百六十八页的治疗方案你还想我怎样……”

“手术安排在四十三页！”

“那我大概看到了四十二页，怎么，你要把我剃成秃头了？”

“不是，并不需要。”医生的语气非常无力，“我们要先做一些检查，确定淤血位置才能真的手术。你对自己的治疗方案不感兴趣？那你为什么……”

“什么为什么？”艾吉奥莫名其妙的看着他，“我对这些又不了解，反正看了几页就没动了。”

“哦，哦。”他低头看了看胸口，过了一会才发现笔在自己手里，只好苦笑着说道：“我明白了，之后有什么变动我会通知你的，我还有事，你先……休息？”

艾吉奥头也不抬的挥了挥手以作告别，过了一会他合上书，正好看到阿泰尔从门外走进来。“去哪了？”

阿泰尔扫他一眼，又看向他手中的崭新书籍，微微皱起了眉头。

“我也不知道它为什么在我的书柜里。”艾吉奥注意到他的视线，不由拿起这本书认真看了看，但这本书不仅平淡无奇，而且写得很糟，如果他是一名严肃认真的读者，一定会把它扔出自己的书柜。

他这么想，然后就这么说了出来，近来他时常这样，面对阿泰尔管不住自己的嘴，总是把心理活动贡献出来。

他又一次看着他，然后露出那样的眼神。只是一瞬间，他就转过身去，专注的看向窗外，仿佛远处有他向往着的，美妙的风景。

阿泰尔听到走廊尽头嘈杂的声音，但没有一个是艾吉奥的。他站起身向门外走去，不一会又折回来。他望着那扇金属大门，仿佛畏惧他的厚度，或畏惧它所代表的意义。

艾吉奥躺着病床上，呼吸平稳，看起来没受到什么伤害。阿泰尔凑近他，又远离他，最后他选择了在床边坐下。他望着被艾吉奥扔在书柜里的治疗方案，又俯身去看艾吉奥的情况。他正因药物作用昏睡，短时间内都不会……

“阿泰尔。”

他屏息。

“阿泰尔……”

他把手放在他额头上方。

“……他们要杀死你。”

他注视着他紧锁的眉头，低声说道：“放任他们吧。”

艾吉奥发现他正在做梦。四周都是烈烈风声，他正在无限往下坠落。他环顾四周死寂的星辰与它们的坟墓，猜测这下坠将把他抛到何方。

接着他看到了一个人影，或者说一道弧线。它看起来那么熟悉，艾吉奥瞬间就认出了那是阿泰尔的背影，但他穿着不同的衣服，踏踏实实的站在花园中，所有人的视线都追随着他，眼中倒映他清晰的身影。他的亲人为他举杯，好友为他欢歌，无尽的烟花在他们头顶绽放，每个人脸上都交织着烛火灯光。他看到阿泰尔起身，转头，表情柔和，透过他金色的眼睛，能看到云朵漫溯的温柔朝阳。

他坠落进他的眼睛，四周响起水声。他穿着白衣，在阴影中呼吸，在黑夜中行走，从高空中坠落，从湍流中跋涉。他是苦行的信仰者，是权威的质疑者，是未来的缔造者。他用鲜血装饰羽毛，在亘古的前进中，为后来人抛下绳索。

有千万颗碎石同他汇聚汇聚，化为深湖，化为海洋。他是一条驶离航线的船，划入没有方向的世界，阿泰尔就是那片海洋，环绕在他身边，却吝惜一片抛锚之地。

他在水中凝视着他，却不肯被他掬起，哪怕只是滑过他的指尖。

“阿泰尔。”他试着叫他的名字，像引诱缝隙中的猫。他依然远远地观察着他，仿佛艾吉奥才是饱受惊吓的动物，害怕任何有生之灵靠近。

“阿泰尔，”他低语道：“你欺骗我。你不是虚假的……你真实存在。我记得你……”

“你却放任他们杀死你。”他重复道：“他们要我杀死你。”

漆黑的海洋中浮上淡蓝色的光线，勾勒出单薄的人影。他闭上眼睛，感到自己沐浴在冰蓝微光中，睁开双眼，又回到了刺目的雪白灯光下，去细数那些游荡的黑点。

他被人群包围着，有几个人露出的双眼还算熟悉，但大部分都是陌生的。他不想去理会这些，反而别过头去，用视线描摹那个熟悉的身影，直到他循着墙壁走到他面前，低头看他。

他的到来挡住了那些刺眼的光，让艾吉奥可以稍稍放松，有精力去探寻他被兜帽遮盖的双眼。

他什么也看不到。

“这都是你的幻觉，”他还没来得及说话，阿泰尔就突然开口了，并且说得比以往都多，“我是你身上分裂的一部分，是你脑海中的幻象。如果你还有理智，就知道自己正在手术，不可能睁开眼睛。”

“你就是我的一部分，”艾吉奥说，“你曾是我的全部。”

他微微张开嘴唇，又把它抿成一条决绝的线。艾吉奥自然而然的伸出手去，握住他僵硬的手腕，搂住他颤抖的肩膀，扯着他向自己靠近。他没有抗拒，没有远离，任由艾吉奥轻柔又坦率的吻了他，像露水从蛛网滚落到花瓣上。

有什么冰凉的液体沾上他的脸颊，但他只看到阿泰尔上扬的唇角。他用手臂绕过他的脖颈，凑近他的下颌，任由真实与虚幻来回交汇，撇下一切在无影灯下接吻。在生与死的分隔下，一切都显得无关紧要，此时此刻，他们自由得像空气。

“你会好起来的。”他抚着他的脊背。

“有些伤痕永远不会愈合。”

“它会，”他斩钉截铁的说，不允许任何反驳，“闭上你的眼睛。”

他的眼神几乎是嘲弄的。阿泰尔干脆伸手捂住他的眼睛，留给他一片布满灰尘的黑暗。在重新睡着之前——或者回到现实之前，他终于听到了那句他想要的。

“你一直是我的全部。”

即使死亡，也不过一扇门，一道窗。

他睁开双眼，又缓缓闭上，不一会就又昏睡了过去。沉入梦境之前，他似乎想起了什么忘却的事情，催促他再次撑开眼睛，扫向四周。

墙边无人，只余一团灰暗的阴影。

他叼着烟，望着病例久久不吭声。直到暗火几乎烧到烟蒂，他才将那根没吸过一口的烟摁熄在烟灰缸中，伸手拿起桌上的照片。

他就那样看了很久，直到护士长推门进来，直言打断了他的沉思。

“那家伙要出院了？”

“嗯？嗯，对。”他整整病例，笑着说道：“他脑内的淤血已经彻底消失了。”

“看着不太像，”护士长不顾他瞬间愁苦的表情，伸手端走他的烟灰缸，“他的记忆不是没有恢复？”

“那样的创伤性失忆，”他无奈的剥出一根烟糖放进嘴里，“基本没有恢复的可能。”

屋内只有空调单调的嗡嗡声。

“所以，”她清了清嗓子，“那是真的。”

他感到她心中有怜悯微微颤动着，但他们都没有再说什么。还有什么可以报告，还有什么可以去做？

他们只是医生。他们尽了最大的努力，将患者恢复正常，这正常即是荣耀。

起风了。炎夏过去，秋日正好。

他站在窗前，极目远眺。繁郁的树木连成一片，披着金绿色的阳光，留下暗绿色的阴影，美得让人心旷神怡，但看起来也没什么特别。倒是远处那座灰色尖塔，隐藏在重重枝叶间，有一种强烈的对比色彩。

他将手指搭在窗框的划痕上，又看向落地镜中的自己。其中的人影冲他露出一个挑衅般的微笑，这笑容却又带着些堪称锐利的苦涩。

“你还好吗？”

他顿了一下，扣上袖剑的搭扣，任由母亲整理他的衣襟，而他则亲吻她的脸颊。“我很好，母亲。让你担心了。”

玛利亚仰头看他，眼角的细纹轻轻皱起，像一只疲惫的候鸟般轻声说道：“我希望你一直这么好，亲爱的。”

“我会的。”他抱住她的肩膀轻轻拍打着，郑重许下自己的保证。费德里克倚在门前望着他们，也忍不住露出一个放松的微笑。

“欢迎回家。”

他步履轻快的跨过门槛，蹲下身迎接了弟弟妹妹的拥抱。走廊尽头满是嘈杂的欢声笑语，回声在封闭的走廊回荡碰撞。目送着他们走出视野，母子二人不禁对视一眼。

“你觉得，”她斟酌着字句，却实在无法表达自己的担忧，“秘密能隐藏多久？”“我不知道。”费德里克扯了扯嘴角，勉强站直身体，揉着被金属硌痛的脊椎说道：“我甚至不知道我们还应不应该保守这个真相。”

“Altair的墓碑……”

“放心吧，已经迁走了。只要我亲爱的弟弟不去挖掘这些真相……”他看向窗外，“至少我们不会再面对精神分裂这样的疾病了。”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[AEA](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AEA)[院窗](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E9%99%A2%E7%AA%97)  


  
热度: [101](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bf579b0)  
评论: [24](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bf579b0)  


  
[2016-08-09](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bf579b0)

评论(24)

热度(101)

  1. [](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) [雪意是冬日之诗](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://zhuang584.lofter.com/) [庄](https://zhuang584.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zoedeiris.lofter.com/) [神性的流出](https://zoedeiris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://baishuangjituizi.lofter.com/) [白霜缀横枝](https://baishuangjituizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://tyjqy.lofter.com/) [庭棠—今天莲尘结婚了吗？](https://tyjqy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xlsldrdxdmfmrm.lofter.com/) [鸥阳](https://xlsldrdxdmfmrm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://mishantercat.lofter.com/) [名为墨箬的黑猫](https://mishantercat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://nanshan961.lofter.com/) [南山](https://nanshan961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) [呦鹿](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://h970810.lofter.com/) [狗二今天二米二](https://h970810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yuriyuriyuriyuri.lofter.com/) [阿肥](https://yuriyuriyuriyuri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://buyuqiangdiao.lofter.com/) [不予强调](https://buyuqiangdiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) [Captain_17](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) [Captain_17](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://1250433269.lofter.com/) [安锦她不会飞](https://1250433269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://84309528.lofter.com/) [秦头痛](https://84309528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://fate-assassin.lofter.com/) [晒成小鱼干](https://fate-assassin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://niaohezhizhong.lofter.com/) [鸟合之众](https://niaohezhizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://nowyouseeme976.lofter.com/) [Now you see me](https://nowyouseeme976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://binglei810.lofter.com/) [冰淚](https://binglei810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://spdfgh.lofter.com/) [KLMNOPQ](https://spdfgh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jimo2917.lofter.com/) [黎朝](https://jimo2917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://startkill.lofter.com/) [莫林](https://startkill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) [白家小免](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://auroradawn.lofter.com/) [黄泉](https://auroradawn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shuangzhiaishang482.lofter.com/) [「 蛋蛋的世界不懂 」](https://shuangzhiaishang482.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://d-mime.lofter.com/) [sadness](https://d-mime.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lukalukabanana.lofter.com/) [killmebeforesunset](https://lukalukabanana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://moshangqianyu.lofter.com/) [墨殇·千羽](https://moshangqianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://jyjiyinghuanpo.lofter.com/) [咸鱼永不翻身](https://jyjiyinghuanpo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜  
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	2. 睡不着，任性。最近-菜_行过死荫之地

睡不着，任性。最近-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_8eeb910)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_8e1e914)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


睡不着，任性。最近运气烂又心情差，干脆打个脑洞玩，标题就叫……呃……算了。随性打的，有错别字也不要在意啦。

医学生Altair和Ezio，校园AU傻白甜，一发完结。阅读愉快~

————————————————————————————

Ezio趴在窗台上，对着每一个路过的妹子打招呼。妹子们巧笑倩兮的回应他，间或留下联系方式，笑声像风铃随风扩散，传的很远，很远。

一个，两个，十七个，二十三个……get。

他放远了眼神，随口敷衍着试图和他搭讪的人群，思绪完全飞到了对方身边，恨不得下一秒就冲过去，像这些妹子一样将手机号塞到他手里，顺便留个房间号那也是非常圆满的事情。

夏日的热气模糊了来人的身影和五官，就像一抹从不存在的白。雪白的衣摆飞起，带出扑面而来的青春气息。

和福尔马林的味道，shit。

“达达，你相信一见钟情吗？”

“不要叫我达达。”

“奇奇。”

“够了。”

“好吧，因为我一般管看门大爷养的那只猫叫芬芬。说回来，你相信一见钟情吗？”

“那要看是什么样的一见钟情。比如对物体，人类很容易滋生出与众不同的依赖感和信任感……”

“不要为你犯懒买的一箱一模一样的帽子找借口了。”

“好吧，不信。”

“唉。”

“干嘛。”

“我好像喜欢上了一个人…男人。”

“我不喜欢你这个类型。”

“我对你不感兴趣。”

“那你没戏了。”

“……。”

“好吧，如果，你…”

“我喜欢上了Altair。”

达芬奇一口咖啡喷了出去，落在画布上，简直是浪漫主义巅峰。

“你完了。”他怜悯的说，像看待一只垂死的豚鼠一般。

“终于见到你了，我是你的宿敌啊，Ezio君。”

Ezio头也不抬的挥了挥手：“下一个，你的反派素养太不合格了。”

“Whaaaaaaat！你睁大眼睛看看！我可是蝉联五届北意大利话剧比赛小学组冠军的成员之一！你竟然说我专业素养不够！”对方高傲的扬起了下巴：“只要你看到我的美貌，就会拜倒在我的脚下！”

Ezio依然头也没抬：“那我还是不要看了比较好。下一个！听不见吗！”

“……记住我的名字！我迟早会回来报仇的！”对方呜嘤嘤哭泣着离去了。

“刚刚那蠢货报自己名字了吗？”Ezio转头问旁边的副社长。

“没听到。”卡特琳娜涂着指甲油，也头都没抬：“大概又是哪个神经病吧，下一个。”

“终于见到你了，我是你的宿敌啊，Ezio君！”

“我刚刚就想问，这次剧本谁写的？你不是我们医学院的吧，来凑什么热闹，滚滚滚下一个！”

“终于见到你了。我是你的宿敌啊，Ezio。”

……他终于把头抬了起来：“Altair？你怎么来了？”

“被你们的人强行推进来的。”身上还沾着实验兔子毛的Altair面无表情的将手里的台词条揉成了一团：“她说我看起来就充满了反派的特质，非要我来试试。念完了，我可以走了吗？”

Ezio抿起唇，下意识想点头，却被卡特琳娜狠狠摁住了脑子：“走？走什么走，这次话剧反派一角就是你了！为我院争光啊少年，到时候美女都是你的！”

“……我是博士生。”

“有什么关系不还是我们院的吗！明天过来排练！”

“等等，Altair很忙……”

“几点？”

“……学长？”

“剧本看起来还挺有趣的。”Altair靠在桌子的另一端，就着他的手看了看剧本，Ezio翻页也不是不翻也不是，最后在兔毛下打了一个喷嚏：“可是会很费时间，还要做很多训练——”

“没关系。我以前也是话剧社的。”他歪了歪头，伸手翻了一页，指着荧光笔标出来的部分问：“你饰男主角？”

“……嗯。”

Ezio根本没注意他在说什么，他的全部视线、心神和注意力都被对方的手指和露出来的手腕吸引了。

虽然飘来的还是兔子毛。

Altair真的来了，Ezio只好坐在后台咬MP3。

“那不是你暗……”过来画幕布的达芬奇话没说到一半，就被死死堵住了嘴：“小心我在你的咖啡杯上涂你的颜料下毒！”

“唔唔唔唔唔。”我喝的出来！

“我只是……就是……你懂吗，梦中情人什么的？”Ezio在道具中间转了两圈，烦躁又抑郁的揉了揉头发，脸上显露出那种会让小女生们尖叫的忧郁神色，眼角眉梢全是戏，他也不仅仅是靠脸在拉票房呢。

“我懂，意淫对象什么的。”达芬奇适时露出了意味深长的笑容，被暴打了一顿。

Altair虽然认真的阅读了剧本，时间还是很紧。几乎每天都要排练，一闹就玩到了深夜。博士生宿舍楼又在校园的另一端，跨过去的时间比生命还要漫长。

Ezio提出把Altair送回宿舍楼时，所有人的脸上都露出了“你记错名字了吗”的疑惑。

他顶着这些质疑的追问，故作平淡的以“我的自行车技术不错”打发了。

其实他自己也不知道自己能不能安稳的把人送回宿舍而不是中途因为激动而翻车。

——幸好没有。

Altair跳下后座，拍了拍他的肩膀：“谢了，学弟。Ezio？”

Ezio虚无缥缈的嗯了一声。他的腰还沉浸在刚刚的愉悦中，爽得他全身都僵硬了起来。

而且这次没有兔子毛，只有很淡的，干草谷物阳光的味道。

目送对方上楼，他坐在了花坛边上，试图思考人生。

他好想真的陷进去了……而且对方还和自己有亲戚关系。如果让小时候牵着Altair来做客的大人知道他现在在想什么，大概会义无反顾的打断他的腿。

鉴于他不是独生子女，三条。

思考人生的后果就是感冒了。

卡特琳娜恨铁不成钢的揪着他的领子怒吼：“你昨天是和十个女人开房去了吗？！”

“不是。”

“二十个？！”

“不是啊！！”

“给你热水。”卡特琳娜才不会听自己不想听的，直接把水杯递给了他：“表演那天你要是还没好……呵呵。”

“男女授受不亲……”

“滚你个蛋，这是老娘的大姨妈用的。”

“？？？”什么玩意？

Altair背着书包过来，又走了出去，回来的时候手里拿着一盒药：“怎么生病了？”

“……吹了一晚上冷风。”Ezio喝了一口热水，声音终于不那么干涩。Altair拆出两片药放到他手心，又伸手去探他的额头：“吹冷风做什么？这里不是你家，现在气温很低——”

“散散兔子味。”

Ezio下意识回答，然后想给自己一手术刀。所幸Altair没有怀疑，只以为他们也做了什么需要捆绑小兔子的鬼畜实验，关心了两句就走去排练了，临走还把大衣披到了他身上。

Ezio攥住药片，揣进了衬衫口袋。靠近胸口的那个。

虽然Ezio很想继续送Altair回宿舍，但生病的他失去了车把手——改成了Altair送他回去。

车速比他还快，伤心。

他们本来要在宿舍楼下分别，Altair却坚持把他送到了楼上，叮嘱他记得吃药，还帮他掖了被角。

目睹了全过程的达芬奇：“……今天月色不错，我先去阳台写个生。”

等Altair走了，他踩着若有所思的步子回来了：“小有成效？”

Ezio带着鼻音笑了起来。“完全没有。”

“好吧，身材不错，看起来挺适合解剖的……把我的咖啡杯放下，我只是说说而已。”

“别以为我不知道你偷偷潜入研究生实验室解剖别人的尸体！”

“我是光明正大进去的！沙莱给了我通行证。”

“啧。”

“我不和陷入恋爱的白痴讨论这些问题。你告白了吗？”

“……没有。”

“啧。”

“我不和就知道学习的白痴讨论这些问题。”

Ezio的感冒好了；但公演当天的前景依然不容乐观。

“该死的药学院！”卡特琳娜掀飞了桌子：“他们竟然公然和我们唱对台！”

“什么对台？”Altair还在穿他的戏服，并对那些奇怪的带子扣子应对自如。

“女仆咖啡屋。”前去打探消息的妹子匆匆回转，脸上还带着可疑的红晕。“切萨雷殿下亲自上场了……”

“切萨雷？”“殿下？”“谁啊？”

几人摇了摇头，Ezio皱起了眉：“算了，大不了就没有人吧，反正也不收钱。还有多久开场？”

“不紧张？”Altair穿好了自己的反派服装，被妹子们眼疾手快的摁住补妆，愈发显得鼻梁高挺，眉眼深邃，连嘴唇都性感得发人深省，难以自制。

“不紧张。”Ezio心想，我他妈又不演你女朋友，紧张个鬼。

卡特琳娜看了看他，又看了看Altair，忽然灵光一闪，双手一合：“最后一幕你们接个吻好了。”

“whaaaaaat？！”

“临时加戏不太好吧。”Altair说的很委婉，也很冷酷。

“这样第二次公演的时候人数一定会全满的。”卡特琳娜说得理所当然，无比市侩。

“我不……”

“你最好不要拒绝，不然我什么都可能做得出来。”出演男主角女朋友的卡特琳娜冷冷一笑，充满了难以言说的暴力。

来的人其实不少，Ezio后援团一大部分，Altair的后援团一小部分，还有冲着剧情来的正常人，坐满了小礼堂。

Ezio想象过很多次，也从未想象自己的初吻要交代在这么多人眼前。

呃，和Altair的，初吻。

幕间他试图抗议，被无视。

Altair？他后半场台词最多，正在温习。

“到时候你就做个样子做个样子做个样子——”

“担心你的女朋友？”

“……我没有女朋友。”

“女朋友们？”

“不要开这种玩笑好吗我好紧张。”

“不用紧张。”他想了想，补充道：“到时候你站着不动就可以了。”

“whaaaaat？”

被Altair推倒在墙上的时候，Ezio听见了满场兴奋地尖叫声。

这个世界还能再好一点吗，他无力的想着，顺从地和他一起消失在了幕布后，一副“主角与反派相爱不成同归于尽”的样子做了谢幕，仿佛这剧本还有第二集一样。

但是一切都应该结束了，他对自己说。

鬼使神差地，他探头碰了碰他的嘴唇。冰冷，带着唇膏，紧绷，无处下手。

Altair垂眼看他，眼神却模糊在了兜帽里，不甚明晰。

演出非常成功，Ezio觉得自己走进了人生低谷的巅峰。

有些事值得你为它心碎。

第十七次失恋。

达芬奇看见他的标题，险些又一次被一口咖啡呛死：“第十七次？你十七岁了吗？”

“虽然你夸我年轻我很高兴，但我十七岁了没错，而且马上就要二十了。”

“圣诞单身。惨。”

“我才不过圣诞节。”他这么说，但却没有反驳达芬奇——圣诞节单身，是挺惨的。有生以来第一次，他应该去做什么？

hard。

最要命的是，他开始思念起那个没头没尾的吻来了。

还有Altair。

思君令人老，每分每秒都度日如年。

Ezio第一次见到Altair的时候，是亲戚过来道贺，恭喜他们又添了个小儿子。

Altair就一直抿着唇角跟在大人身后，视线触及不到的时候，脸上会露出无聊又不屑的神情。

分明只见过两三次，但是一直没有忘掉。直到他努力考到了他在的大学——遥远；还是可怕的——医学院。对方来火车站接他的时候，穿着平淡无奇的灰色外套，既没有举着牌子大喊他的名字，也没有挥舞双手做出热情万分的模样，但还是从熙熙攘攘的人群中一眼认出了他，坚定的走了过去。

“Ezio？”

“怎么认出我的？”他微笑着先问出了口。

“你比以前更有辨识度了。”Altair接过他的行李，并没有问他怎么认出他的。“走吧。我带你去报到。”

这是在变相的夸我帅还是说我风格比较奇特……Ezio琢磨了一路，也没想明白，干脆随着他前行，眼睛里只看得到他的身影，意外的一次也没有跟丢。

一直到完成了整个复杂流程，他的心思都不在报道上，被问有什么还不清楚时，他真的只想知道……学长你还缺男朋友吗？

圣诞节，他的桌面上堆满了女孩子们送来的东西。他挨个拆开，确定没有Altair的，遂递给达芬奇吃掉。

他大概是真的失恋了，虽然从头到尾都没有说过。这么想想，感觉自己真是可怜极了！

“别闹，”达芬奇冲他比了个中指：“不准找这个借口偷喝我的酒！”

Ezio抱着达芬奇的酒坐到了天台上吹风。一个人影坐到了他身边。Ezio扭头，险些将瓶子掉下去：“……克里斯蒂娜。”

“哟，怎么，一副失恋了的鬼样子呢。”克里斯蒂娜摘下手套，慢条斯理的拢了拢衣摆，忽然说道：“还是真的失恋了？”

“大概吧……”

“我看到了。”她云淡风轻的说：“你和Altair在幕布后面。”

“不要说得好像我们在偷情一样。”

“告白被拒了？”

“也不是……”

“根本没告白？”

“克丽丝……”

“叫姐也没用，废物。”她冷笑了一声，直接抢走他的酒瓶仰头喝了一口，又嫌弃道：“还是那么难喝。你在这里乖乖坐到十二点吧，我走了。”

“一定要坐到十二点？”

“少一分都不行。”

Ezio扶着额头开始喝酒。总觉得第二天自己会病成狗。但是反正也没有事做……来吧。

喝到三分之一时，他感到身旁多了热源。

“喝酒跨年？”阳光，干草，兔子，福尔马林问。

“跨年，顺便等你。”他迷迷糊糊的小声嘟囔，凑近了双唇。冰冷，被呼吸熏染得温暖可人，紧绷，但探出的舌头融进了温柔。

天地间星河万顷，夜色中万家灯火。

“你早就知道？！”

“三年以前。”

“什么……什么玩意，三年以前？”

“三年以前你才十七岁……”Altair说着，很怅然的样子：“我还去看了心理医生。”

“wtf十七岁的时候我都——不，我什么都没说。”

“都？”

“嗯……纸上得来终觉浅。正好酒要喝完了。”

番外：

穿着女仆装的切萨雷：“今天医学院那群蠢货有没有哭着来求我回去！”

穿着执事装的他妹妹：“我早就告诉过你，Ezio根本不记得你是谁，然后和别人接吻了。”

“……说好的相爱相杀呢QAQ！”

“除了你谁会记恨幼儿园的事情啦！蠢货！”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AE)[Altair](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Altair)[Ezio](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Ezio)[小随笔咯](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E9%9A%8F%E7%AC%94%E5%92%AF)  


  
热度: [195](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_8eb5580)  
评论: [14](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_8eb5580)  


  
[2015-11-15](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_8eb5580)

评论(14)

热度(195)

  1. [](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) [楼楠](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) [楼楠](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) [昼渊](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yingjunnuo256.lofter.com/) [应君诺](https://yingjunnuo256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) [昼渊](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://baiziju233333333.lofter.com/) [魏也](https://baiziju233333333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) [l.lity](https://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://howaspecialmanyouare.lofter.com/) [ALAN](https://howaspecialmanyouare.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://69182548.lofter.com/) [魔法☆梅莉](https://69182548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://janezerohuiyizhixia.lofter.com/) [一只炸毛](https://janezerohuiyizhixia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://chensidemaomi.lofter.com/) [沉思的猫咪](https://chensidemaomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://bittercandy569.lofter.com/) [冠位咸鱼](https://bittercandy569.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://13381613.lofter.com/) [我讨厌名字](https://13381613.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yuguojitailiulishu.lofter.com/) [同济大学第七版高等数学](https://yuguojitailiulishu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) [亮如白昼](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) [嗨你好啊](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://naiqi709.lofter.com/) [阿鳕](https://naiqi709.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://jiyuan130.lofter.com/) [纪原](https://jiyuan130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) [总士厨](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) [刺客犹在](https://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://13612067907.lofter.com/) [真·起名费](https://13612067907.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://dqy20061126.lofter.com/) [我闻到了显卡的香味](https://dqy20061126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://baishuangjituizi.lofter.com/) [白霜缀横枝](https://baishuangjituizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://flowerpieguilingbiao.lofter.com/) [殇.](https://flowerpieguilingbiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jizhoulanshanchu.lofter.com/) [及昼阑珊处](https://jizhoulanshanchu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://posuoyu.lofter.com/) [﹆﹅](https://posuoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://jueming999.lofter.com/) [越人歌](https://jueming999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) [黑业狮皇](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qwerlinshui.lofter.com/) [林水](https://qwerlinshui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://kkkksm.lofter.com/) [K三条灯](https://kkkksm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	3. 【刺客信条】un amore cosi grande 感恩节贺文-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】un amore cosi grande 感恩节贺文-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_90e59f4)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_8fa992d)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】un amore cosi grande 感恩节贺文](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_90aa36a)

59提供的名字，来自一首歌，a love so great。世界上最难的事情之一肯定有“给文章起名字”…

AE或者EA差不多吧。大冬天，秀恩爱，今天真是冷到cry。这是一个因为南极小火堆群而引发的脑洞，所以还是吃我AE吧！！！！  


  


  


  


这是一个很冷的冬日。

天幕垂低，隐隐约约的光芒在凛冽的冬日里浮荡，街头的行人不多不少，虽然在心底希望可以在家中捧着热茶休息，但却依然迫不得已走到户外，为着工作、事业、家人或者爱人，在寒风中竖起衣领，匆匆前行。

Ezio躲在街角，手里拿着一杯煎绿茶，若有所思的望着街道。他今天没有穿刺客的服装，更没有戴兜帽，而是穿着一身雪白的羽绒服，脚尖抵着地面，心不在焉的支着身体来回晃荡。

不知道怎么，他突然想起一首小曲，讲的是个小伙子喜欢上了贵族姑娘的故事。他来回转着纸杯，想到里面的诗句，轻声念到：“我看到她的脸颊，还有那个微笑，多么让我神魂颠倒……”

“她？”

“他。”

Ezio笑着抬头，快步跨到他跟前，以肩膀撞了撞他，打趣道：“决定跟我私奔了？”又仔细看着他身上的衣服，评价道：“勉强及格。”

Altair双手插兜，也没有穿制服，淡灰色的风衣被大风扬起，又打回他们的腿侧。闻言，不置可否的一笑：“我该谢谢你没穿高定西装来？”

“私奔不能太显眼。”Ezio振振有词的解释。

Altair默默翻了个白眼。

他们对视了一会，颇有些不习惯对方的样子，又不禁一起笑了出来。Ezio把绿茶递给他，Altair没接，垂头轻轻吻了他一下，一触即离，但温暖如故。“走吧。”

Ezio深吸了一口气，恨不得真的化身成金融巨鳄家的任性小少爷，带着保镖Altair私奔到南极去。

他们顺着街道前行，默契的肩并着肩，走得不快也不慢。不一会，第一波跟踪的人就出现了。Ezio扯着Altair的衣领，带着他撞进一条狭窄却拥挤的小巷，Altair自然而然的顺着他的力道走进去，跟随他陷入茫茫人海当中。两人边走边绕，时不时停下脚步，装模作样的挑选一番。巷子里人流穿梭，食物的香气伴随着清新的冷风，交缠着单纯的欢笑与凌乱的争吵，Altair伸手揽住Ezio的腰，压在他的耳畔问道：“冷吗？”

Ezio一点也不冷，只是随着他的呼吸抖了抖耳朵。Altair无奈，随手拽过一条柔软宽大的围巾，将纸币夹在衣架上，将Ezio整个裹了起来：“你是来出任务的还是耍帅的？天气这么冷，领口还开这么低。”

“我是出来约会的。”Ezio扯了扯脖子上的围巾，比划了一下，便十分仁慈的说道：“低头，分你一半。”

Altair偏头看他，Ezio不以为意，真的匀了一半的长度出来，缠绕在他的脖颈上。Altair不知做何表情，索性维持住面瘫，嫌弃的说道：“太蠢。”

“情侣都是这样的，你只是没约会过。”Ezio耸了耸肩，两人差不多高，手长脚长的挨在一起，被个围巾捆着，几乎走不动路。Ezio干脆伸手揽着他的肩膀，大言不惭的说道：“平衡训练。”

“一会还可以废物利用，勒死敌人。”Altair漠然道。

“你还是不说话好一点。”

“哦。”

“否则我就要被你逼得窝里反，先跟你干一场了。”Ezio一捏指节，笑得云淡风轻，杀气四溢。

“跟我干？”Altair不带什么语义的重复了一句。

Ezio一时语塞，面无表情的瞪着他，Altair看着，眼睛里带着笑意：“太显眼了。”

“嗯？”

Altair在一个摊位前俯身，歪头挑选了一阵，拿起一副眼镜戴到他鼻梁上：“掩饰一下你的眼神。”

Ezio随意瞟了一眼不远处的镜子，嗤笑道：“掩饰什么？想吃了你？”

Altair点了点头：“太饥渴了。”

“你果然还是闭嘴吧……”Ezio无语，指着旁边的摊子问道：“这是吃的吗？”

隔壁的小贩莫名其妙的看着他俩，眼睛里写满了“狗男男这还用问”，Ezio遂买了一串塞进Altair手里，肃容道：“用吃的堵上你的嘴。”

Altair咬住一颗，低声说道：“你还可以选择别的方式把它堵住。”

Ezio沉默了一会，终于还是没绷住，笑着凑到他的唇边亲了一口。两人分食了小吃，吊儿郎当的继续向前走去，转到了一个吉普赛人的摊位上。

Ezio；“噗。”

“笑什么，问问而已。”Altair无视了他嘲弄的神色，摁着他的肩膀蹲下来，对着合眼假寐的女人说道：“醒着？”

对方抬了抬眼皮，指着桌子上的空罐子说道：“先给钱。”

“给多少？”

“无所谓。”

Altair也就给了一个很无所谓的数字。

“百年好合，晚生贵子。”女人打了个哈欠，懒洋洋的说道：“没了，下一个。”

Ezio瞬间笑惨，东倒西歪的撞了撞Altair的肩膀，后者冷冷的看着他和那个吉普赛人，倨傲的扬起了下巴：“笑什么？要生也是你生。”

Ezio的笑声戛然而止，悻悻的推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，转头问对方：“你说吧，谁生。”

女人掀起大衣换了个靠墙的姿势，不感兴趣的说道：“反正不是我生。还有事吗？没事滚蛋。”

Ezio拿出一张纸币，卷起来塞进了她的罐子：“有。谁生。”

女人觑见面额，啧啧称奇，坐直了身体仔细打量他们，许久才说道：“别人生的。”

Ezio：“……哦。”

Altair：“……应该看我吗？想想你自己先。”

Ezio咬牙切齿的哼了一声，作势要站起来，Altair把他摁回去，在围巾的作用下好一阵拉拉扯扯。

“不信我们打个赌？”Altair挑起眉毛，不无戏谑的提议。Ezio直翻白眼，内心觉得荒谬极了，不知道身后跟着他们的人作何想法，然而还是随手掏出一把硬币，噼里啪啦准确无误的扔进了罐子里：“男孩还是女孩？”

“男的。”

“什么时候的事？”

“说不大好。”

“随谁的姓？”

“不是你们的。”

“那还养他干吗？”

“你们共同的决定。”

“看来还挺招人喜欢。”

“说不准，反正你们把所有会的都教给他了。”

“……他有谁的基因？”

“血缘的牵绊是命运斩不开的。”

“说人话。”

“你们俩的都有。”

两人一时间不由：“……什么。”

Ezio恍恍惚惚的想了一会，难以置信的抵着Altair的肩膀说道：“兄弟会的黑科技？！”

Altair无言以对，摁着太阳穴说道：“你不要想太多……你不想要就不生了。”

Ezio瞬间抓狂，悲怆的揪起他的围巾喊道：“这是重点吗？！”

两人一起瞪向那个女人，油然而生了砸场子的冲动，女人笑嘻嘻的竖起一根食指，口吻突然变得神秘了起来：“不用问我，你们早就遇见过他了。”

他们一起松了口气，又隐隐觉得哪里不对，但气氛已经回归了原来的温柔和煦草长莺飞，也就不去管这些乱七八糟的可能了。

“下次不要随便找人占卜。”Ezio心有余悸的扯了扯围巾。

“没有下一次了。”Altair跟着站起了身。Ezio扶着他的肩膀，垂眸帮他整理衣领，Altair凝视着他专注的神情，将他冰冷的手揣进了衣兜：“走吧。”

“去哪？”

“不知道。就是逛街？以前很少出来。”更不会为了逛街出来。

“听起来有点无聊，你不会走到一半转过身去开始杀人吧。”

和你在一起就不会无聊。Altair看了他一眼，那眼神露骨之极，任何人都可以轻而易举的知晓他的意思。Ezio动了动手腕，在他的大衣兜里和他达成十指相扣的成就，唇畔不自觉又漾出一抹笑意。

“你今天笑了很多次。”Altair实事求是的评价了一句。

“因为我喜欢你。”Ezio光明正大的说道，手指意味深长的抚过他的指节，轻缓得漫长。行人仿佛没有止境般和他们擦肩而过，开始有细碎的雪花自虚空飘落，落在他们头顶、肩头和视线的交接处。

“我也是。”他这样回答，带着专注而真挚的笑容转身，轻轻勾下他的围巾，吻了吻他温润的唇。舌尖滑过他唇上的伤口，又滑进他的齿间。

“我开始后悔给你买眼镜了。”

“嗯哼？”

“麻烦。”

Ezio抬了抬镜框，揪住他的短发，笑着侧头吻了上去。缠绵悱恻，酣畅淋漓，炽热的呼吸沾染到镜片上，化为层层雾气横亘其间。Ezio轻喘着后退一步，低头埋在了他的肩膀上随便蹭了蹭：“不要管任务了，我们开房去吧。”

“认真的？”Altair挑高了眉毛，听起来也颇为期待。Ezio咬了一口他的下巴，虽然尽量压低了声音，还是掩盖不住呼吸间浓浓的愉快：“假的，速战速决。”

他们手拉着手走在街头，跟踪的人已经换了三拨。

坐在温暖的室内，Ezio咬着吸管，把它咬得又扁又平，无所事事的翻着菜单说道：“目标人物？”

“暂时不是。”Altair伸长了腿，无所谓的道：“管他是谁，先吃晚饭。”

“说得很好，公款吃喝，深得我意。”Ezio快速把手里的菜单翻过一遍，非常遗憾的说道：“我们要两个情侣套餐估计才能勉强吃饱。”

Altair无情的拒绝了背黑锅：“能吃的是你，不要拉上我。”

Ezio冷嘲热讽的反击了回去：“就你们的饮食水准，吃得少完全是应该的。”

Altair不置可否的抢走了他的饮料，望着窗户发呆。鹅毛般的大雪铺满了整座城市，将天地都映得素白一片。

Ezio快速点好东西，抬头就发现Altair把自己咬瘪的吸管整个咬了回去。

他静了一会，抬腿踹了他一脚，抢回了自己可怜的吸管，恨恨道：“可恶！”

管口变成了一个几近完整的正方形，再不复之前的平整。Altair懒洋洋的冲着他笑，一副“有能耐你来咬我呀”的神情，欠揍极了。两人就像小学生一样，悄无声息的在桌下互殴了一番，最后以餐盘的到来作为休战符。

“好吧，我的错。”Altair倾身支着下巴，插起一块土豆，递到Ezio嘴边：“啊。”

Ezio受了降书，咬住叉子，直直的注视着他，半晌把菜咽了下去，面无表情道：“禽兽。”

Altair瞟了一眼钟表：“现在说这个有点早。”

“……禽兽不如。”Ezio如是说。

“目标人物出现了。”Altair忽然开口，并凑近了Ezio。这桌子本就不大，Altair慢慢靠近，连燃烧的烛火都没有惊动。Ezio执着刀叉，不紧不慢的切割着牛肉，顺手塞了一块给Altair，漫不经心的说道：“那是饭后消食。现在先做正经事。”

Altair点了点头，现学现卖，叼着他的叉子冲他微笑。Ezio回视，勾起嘴角说道：“宝贝儿，我要忍不住吻你了。”

“正经事。不过那是你的自由。”

屋外啃着压缩饼干盯梢的人们实在忍不住：“……老大，我们什么时候下手？”

“等他们出来，一组准备照片和录音，二组准备勒索的流程，三组准备处理尸体的地点！”目标人物拿下望远镜，咬着后槽牙说道。

Altair和Ezio这次假扮私奔出来，目的就是抓住这个勒索人必撕票的家伙拷问一番，杀与不杀倒不重要。虽然一天都玩的开心，所幸还没彻底忘记任务。他们又随便走了一圈，围着围巾，买些玩意，还顺便去看了看钻戒，Ezio还以为他对这种影响手指灵活的东西没兴趣呢，没想到对方比自己还了解得深沉凝练，简直就像去南非挖过矿一样。

“我们都已经特意走到相对偏僻的地方了。”Ezio摘掉眼镜，贴身收好，抻着懒腰说道：“怎么还不来。”

Altair不得不随着他的动作向他靠近，皱着眉头再一次重申道：“这么围围巾真的很蠢。”

“绑在一起挺好的。”Ezio说：“靠得很近。”

Altair接受了这个答案，伸手捏了一把他的鼻尖：“打架怎么办？”

“好吧，先收起来。”Ezio动了动手腕，滑出了袖剑：“我左边你右边？”

“别把目标放跑了。”Altair提醒他，看着在黑夜白雪里格外显眼的Ezio，接着说道：“我格外喜欢你现在的样子。”

“你有什么变态的怪癖喜欢我杀人？”

“我喜欢你每时每刻的模样，面对敌人的时候你的双眼总是格外认真，带着专注工作的……”

“我在床上也很认真。”

“——当我没说。”

他们同时转身面向敌人，自袖口滑出冰冷的袖剑，在月光下带着清越的光。

Ezio扬起手腕，快速拽过其中一人，踩着他的脊背跃上半空，直取了目标人物的胸膛。Altair轻轻一弹剑刃，旋身挡住了对方的小刀，一脚将他踹开，借着月光看了一眼自己手心的一泓雪光：“我终于知道哪里不对了，这是你的袖剑。”

“喔，早上拿错了？”Ezio漫不经心的接了一句。

“肯定是你干的。”Altair十分肯定，接过对方抛来的目标，不多不少的踹断了他的三根肋骨：“我先问他一点事情，早点弄完早点回去。”

“一会再去吃点夜宵？”

“就知道吃。”

躺着吐血的目标看清了他们的袖剑，抽搐着惨叫道：“为什么……为什么兄弟会还接这种任务？”

Altair看了看他，还真的回答了：“出来约会，你只是顺带。”

目标：“……我死也不会交代的！”心中恨极！

“真的吗，谈谈你的前任老相好而已，听说她最近当上了毒枭……”

Ezio看了看身上，脱掉了外套：“一身血，不能穿了。”

Altair正处理现场，看他只穿了一件衬衫，无语的解开大衣把他裹了进去：“你想生病吗？”

……他沉默了半天，顾左右而言他：“这比围巾更蠢，完全没办法走路。”

“打电话给后勤让他们派车来接。”Altair把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，伸手擦掉他脸侧的一道血痕，呼吸交错间，他们心照不宣的吻住了对方的嘴唇。

大雪刚刚停歇，夜色昏暗，星光渐明。Altair抽出手将围巾戴到两人脖颈上，揽着他踏着一地的鲜血和雪花，极慢的走出了小巷。

夜风极冷，Ezio懒洋洋的哈了一口气，被Altair摁了回去。

“夜宵？”

“好主意。”

“你吃饱了会给我加菜吗？”

“好问题，回去再说吧，喂，不要绊我。”

Altair握着他的双手，装成了一只彬彬有礼的狼：“不咬你的吸管了。”

“这还差不多。”Ezio踢踢他的小腿，两人像一只螃蟹一样开始移动。

“今晚的星星不错。”

“没有你的眼睛漂亮。”

“我也这么觉得。”

Ezio回头看他，仔细端详他脸上的笑容，低声说道：“……我凝望他的眼睛，就像繁星缀满苍穹，多么让我神魂颠倒，心驰神荡。”

感恩节番外：

感恩节，吃大餐。

Ezio扯了扯身上的丝带，耸了耸肩膀，壮硕的胸肌抖得诗情画意：“亲爱的，你是先吃饭，还是先吃我？”

Altair抱臂靠在餐桌旁边，惨不忍睹的问道：“你自己缠的？”

几乎变成了一个茧的Ezio遗憾的点了点头：“有点失策。不过没关系，我还准备了榛子酱，”他从餐桌后拖出几个桶，微笑道：“和香草冰淇淋。我们可以都试试。”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[Altair](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Altair)[Ezio](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Ezio)[AE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AE)  


  
热度: [138](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_90aa36a)  
评论: [11](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_90aa36a)  


  
[2015-11-25](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_90aa36a)

评论(11)

热度(138)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](https://kawsa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) [雪意是冬日之诗](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://sanqianyasha891.lofter.com/) [三千鸦杀](https://sanqianyasha891.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://sanqianyasha891.lofter.com/) [三千鸦杀](https://sanqianyasha891.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://timechronicle.lofter.com/) [残血赋归鸿](https://timechronicle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://bushijiepoubiantai.lofter.com/) [不是解剖变态](https://bushijiepoubiantai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://69182548.lofter.com/) [魔法☆梅莉](https://69182548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://sakua-sirogane.lofter.com/) [白銀朔亞](https://sakua-sirogane.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yuguojitailiulishu.lofter.com/) [同济大学第七版高等数学](https://yuguojitailiulishu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://jiyuan130.lofter.com/) [纪原](https://jiyuan130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://momoruo754.lofter.com/) [陌陌若](https://momoruo754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://ludanyizhi.lofter.com/) [卤蛋一只](https://ludanyizhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://76824921.lofter.com/) [野生菌](https://76824921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) [刺客犹在](https://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://liujiangzhengqixiaohanzhuchengxinshizhaochenhuan.lofter.com/) [霧峰](https://liujiangzhengqixiaohanzhuchengxinshizhaochenhuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://liujiangzhengqixiaohanzhuchengxinshizhaochenhuan.lofter.com/) [霧峰](https://liujiangzhengqixiaohanzhuchengxinshizhaochenhuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://tyjqy.lofter.com/) [庭棠—今天莲尘结婚了吗？](https://tyjqy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) [黑业狮皇](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lymuchiha.lofter.com/) [Under the abysm](https://lymuchiha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://qwerlinshui.lofter.com/) [林水](https://qwerlinshui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://910411460.lofter.com/) [终南雪霁](https://910411460.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xlsldrdxdmfmrm.lofter.com/) [鸥阳](https://xlsldrdxdmfmrm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://0124-svass.lofter.com/) [kumo小痴呆](https://0124-svass.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://dasklagelied.lofter.com/) [Klagelied_](https://dasklagelied.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) [yimola](https://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zongyoudiaominxianghaizhen581.lofter.com/) [旋风狗狗](https://zongyoudiaominxianghaizhen581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) [呦鹿](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ningxiaxiaxiaxiaxiaxia.lofter.com/) [柠夏夏夏夏夏夏夏夏夏](https://ningxiaxiaxiaxiaxiaxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://3001150136zyx521.lofter.com/) [☆星星点灯☆](https://3001150136zyx521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	4. 简短的万圣节贺文下篇（。）-菜_行过死荫之地

简短的万圣节贺文下篇（。）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_9344d56)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_92bca71)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [简短的万圣节贺文下篇（。）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_9315407)

室友放了一晚上的芈月传我的机核番外实在打不完了干脆找出了这个旧坑写完了(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻好烦啊嗷捶墙！！

[二呆篇在这](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_8bfee37)

亲爱的发刀的599，您购买的挨揍到货啦！请尽快收起你的板子和电脑，藏好你的lof账号，当然最重要的是，千万不要被你家的二呆同时知道这件事，祝你使用愉快，点蜡w。

尊敬的客户您好，欢迎使用刺客型机器人3.0，Ezio Auditore Da Fienze号！根据广大玩家的热情反馈，我们特地推出了这款开放性恋爱系统，可与您产生更亲密互动的Ezio，让您享受与刺客大师谈恋爱的乐趣！本款分为成人和少年两种，请谨慎选择，慎重购买！

首先，非常感谢您购买本公司的产品，您的信任就是我们最大的动力！为了让您尽快熟悉对机器人的使用，请在使用产品前仔细阅读本说明书，如造成其他任何不在保修范围的意外，本公司概不负责。

您购买的“文艺复兴”版本附带物品如下：（真诚推荐选择加购“兄弟会”与“启示录”附带物品，以保证更好的使用效果）

a 微笑的EzioAuditore一个，约50cm左右（按年龄不同配置）

b 武器包一个，包含物品见附加清单1（请不要轻易打开，以避免造成更多损坏）

c 衣饰包一个，包含物品见附加清单2（请不要轻易打开，以避免您造成衣饰混乱无法放回）

d 随身物品包一个，包含物品见附加清单3（请不要轻易打开，以避免你们的好感值down到谷底）

e 充电器底座一个（电压规格请参考充电器底部）

f 手柄一个

h 大型配件：佛罗伦萨城一座

I Altair的手稿一沓

g 一匣羽毛

h 其它赠品

j 鲜花一束

检查过物品没有遗漏，您就可以在工作人员的帮助下将配件们安装起来了！当然，您可以在配件安装的过程中就唤醒Ezio，他虽然会对你的存在产生好奇，但其他事情很快就能转移他的注意力，包括您的容貌或者其它有趣的东西。

刚醒来的Ezio极具攻击性，但因为投诉的玩家过多，本公司特意准备了一款唤醒道具：鲜花一束。将玫瑰放到Ezio的怀里，您的Ezio将不会再攻击您，而是若有所思的将其中一支放回你的手心，个别还会产生别在你的扣眼的情况，请不要惊慌或者过于喜悦，这都是正常的，不要以尖叫来惊吓公司的工作人员或者您的Ezio。如果您心跳过速，无法呼吸，请自觉拨打救护车号码。从现在开始，您的一举一动都将影响到你们的好感度，请时刻关注手柄上的进度条，如果红灯开始闪烁，请千万严格按照说明书刷回好感度。

现在，恭喜您，您的Ezio从这一刻正式和您住在一起了！（礼貌的掌声）他拥有胆大细心的高贵品质，随叫随到，任劳任怨，风趣幽默且善解人意。当您的好感度达到一定程度，即开启恋爱系统以后，更是难过可以倾诉，无聊可以解闷，下雨帮你打伞，熬夜帮你夜宵，遇到流氓调戏，一个可以打十个。精通七国不同语种，数百种杀人技巧，在金融管理、音乐创作、机械驾驶、煽动人心等方面拥有高超的天赋——但请不要总是让他帮忙工作，他会觉得你是个不学无术的废物。

Ezio的使用手册·简略提示版（更为详细的使用手册请登录官网进行购买）：

您的Ezio非常聪明，但他对自己究竟在哪里并没有什么兴趣，认真的回答他漫无边际的提问就可以了。如果您同时购买了“亲朋好友大礼包”，其中附赠的达芬奇将会对您的房屋做出惨无人道的探索，请做好心理准备。这时，如果没有意外，他的好感度将升至没有威胁的黄色。如果出现了任何差错，请再次检查您的房间，收起波吉亚家族的碟片等物品，否则第二天你将会在地面上看到摔得四分五裂的它们。

现在，您的Ezio将穿好衣服，走出房间。你们可以一起进餐，进餐过程中可以交谈。在随后的相处中，您将愉快的享受到与您的Ezio相处时的快乐，请认真记录他的性格，不要擅自揣测他的喜好，这很艰难。

在一开始，您的Ezio会莫名出现在任何他可能出现的地方，连您的卧室也包括在内。上锁并不会有什么效果，您的贵重物品也不会丢失，但您如果不放心，请将贵重物品提前存入银行保险箱。一周以后，这个状况将会减轻，当然，这不是说他不去了，而是会稍微询问一下你的意见。

一般型号的Ezio并不会挑食，但英国厨师的饭菜会有愤怒加成：“谁告诉他这是意大利菜了？！”。他对餐前酒也有很高的鉴赏力，请注意。

您的手柄可以操控他的移动，但请尽量不要使用，给您的Ezio一个广阔的空间。大部分情况下，他会告诉你他的去向——只是通知一下而已，如果您实在对此烦恼，就请找出附带的Altair的手稿，每一页手稿都可以使他安静一天到半个月之久。但尽量不要总是调到最大值，这很可能激起他的不满和反抗心。

好感度的累积是一个缓慢的过程，Ezio的好感度也很容易在升高后掉落，这是一个有几分运气加成的提升活动。当您的Ezio愿意与你在壁炉前谈心的时候，您的好感度就非常稳固了！在之后的一系列行为中，只要您不发生巨大的行为偏差，就能稳步提升好感度，当好感度转化为亲密值以后，就能发生更为亲昵的互动。

如果您的Ezio生气了，请根据情况道歉。如果是Ezio的错，他一般会率先道歉，只要大方的原谅他就可以了。通常情况下，您的Ezio非常记仇，但也很好哄。请不要擅自相信自己的人品，做出任何触怒他的事情。

如果您的Ezio出现了长时间坐在书房里不肯外出、食欲不振、神思恍惚、躲在稻草堆里不肯出来，甚至根据售后调查，还会有0.97%的几率使您的Ezio成为一个只喜欢看哲学类书系的书呆子，一旦发生这样的情况，请购买启示录相关配件，或者购买一个Altair。其后引起的任何连锁反应，本公司概不负责。

开放性恋爱系统使用手册：

您与您的Ezio在好感度提升到定点后，就会转化为亲密值。此时的Ezio将提升被动技能“甜言蜜语”，有一定几率触发“一见钟情”。拥有这样既能的Ezio，将会成为一台人形自走大杀器，对所有下至八岁上至八十岁的女性都是极具杀伤性的。在这样的情况下，请鼓起勇气，竭力挑战吧！具体情况请玩家自行探索。

注意事项：

1、本公司曾经调解过多起因为Ezio而大打出手的买家们，请友好游戏，谨慎购买。

2、在大多数情况下，您对您的Ezio绝不是唯一性的，请随时做好失恋的准备。

3、不要强迫您的Ezio给您唱情歌。

4、如果您或者您的邻居购买了Altair，您是没有机会的，不要妄想了。

5、在所有刺客或圣殿机器人中，Arno并不是一个很好的选择，否则您的家中极可能被各种各样的衣饰淹没。

6、请不要擅自干涉您的Ezio的感情状况，也不要查看异常的稻草堆、贡多拉、圣母百花大教堂……等等地点，详细名单请登录网站下载。

7、如果您的Ezio失恋了，请不要随便靠近或者开导他。如果您就是造成他失恋的人，最好出门旅游一段时间，以免他触景伤情，离家出走。推荐购买附加包：波吉亚教皇全家。

使用提示：

在插好充电器以前，最好告知您的Ezio一声，以免电线报废率极快。

本产品能够适用于任何恶劣的环境，包括水源，但请不要长期让其接触达芬奇的小画室，否则您第二天极有可能发现一只玩飞机摔断了腿的Ezio。

您并不需要帮助您的Ezio做任何事情，请记住这一点。

如果您的Ezio消失了三天也没有出现，这是很正常的事情。如果超过了十天还没消息，也不要惊惶，翻看您家附近的各种鸟巢，草丛和房顶，包括各种大型或小型动物的定居点，如果您家附近还有大型军事展览基地或者任何Ezio感兴趣的地方，也请前去搜索，银行一般不包括在此范围内。如果您家中还有Altair，这种消失将是频繁而漫长的——请注意提防他跟着Altair离家出走再也不回了。

其他注意事项：

不要跟踪您的Ezio。

不要从背后接近您的Ezio。

不要将羽毛放到Ezio找不到的地方，也千万不要弄丢，您不会想面对那样的Ezio。

您的Ezio不喜欢偷窥。

请不要同时购买三个版本的Ezio，否则可能发生的状况连本公司都计算不清。因此而出现的BUG（以及其他所有BUG）都不在本公司的保修范围内，谢谢。

售后服务中心：

如需了解更多产品信息，请拨打育碧售后服务热线：1800 505 444

或登录我们的网站：

www.yubichi.com

最新消息：“新产品辛迪加姐弟热卖中！BUG极少好评如潮，快快抢购吧！”

“新产品伟人附加包开始热卖！快来选购与原装伟人们不同风格的历史人物吧！现如今购买拿破仑还可赠送他的六名情人哟~”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)  


  
热度: [116](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_9315407)  
评论: [16](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_9315407)  


  
[2015-12-08](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_9315407)

评论(16)

热度(116)

  1. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) [嗨你好啊](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://13867013779.lofter.com/) [时光彼岸的记忆欢歌](https://13867013779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://zongyoudiaominxianghaizhen581.lofter.com/) [旋风狗狗](https://zongyoudiaominxianghaizhen581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) [呦鹿](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yuriyuriyuriyuri.lofter.com/) [阿肥](https://yuriyuriyuriyuri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) [兔不狸](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://littermidnight.lofter.com/) [龙舌兰波纹泡泡](https://littermidnight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiayelingge.lofter.com/) [夏夜聆歌](https://xiayelingge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lanmeiguoyuan.lofter.com/) [蓝莓果园](https://lanmeiguoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) [白家小免](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://shuofengweixian.lofter.com/) [悬赏一千两](https://shuofengweixian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://alicia-z794.lofter.com/) [阿利西亚](https://alicia-z794.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiaofengxiong.lofter.com/) [今天零上了吗](https://xiaofengxiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://d-mime.lofter.com/) [sadness](https://d-mime.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xpx2333.lofter.com/) [螃蟹⁵子](https://xpx2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://dreamonceagain.lofter.com/) [Ember_此君阆啊浪啊阆](https://dreamonceagain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://cyril384.lofter.com/) [-Cyril-](https://cyril384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://jyjiyinghuanpo.lofter.com/) [咸鱼永不翻身](https://jyjiyinghuanpo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yanli0.lofter.com/) [废材再生研究所](https://yanli0.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://yanli0.lofter.com/) [废材再生研究所](https://yanli0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) [Captain_17](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://bandaxiongluosi.lofter.com/) [Banda熊罗斯](https://bandaxiongluosi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://aliu-fantongchu.lofter.com/) [阿柳-范統廚](https://aliu-fantongchu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://rzioooooo.lofter.com/) [是空白的墙](https://rzioooooo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	5. 【AC】爆字数的20字微小说-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】爆字数的20字微小说-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_94c932a)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_9430575)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】爆字数的20字微小说](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_945c24f)

AltairXEzio，cp向，好久不写了，随手填填玩……

  


Adventure（冒险）

他挽起袖子，披上战袍。衣摆上飘荡着刺客的标志，长刀上倒映着冷峻的脸庞，对着案板上的牛肉陷入了沉思。

Angst（焦虑）

“要尝尝我做的意大利红烩汤吗？”Altair解开围裙问。

Crackfic（片段）

他坐在老旧的木椅上，翻开了一本皮面日记。片刻后，写下了另一段故事。

Crime（犯罪/背德）

他们一同倒在圣台后，十字架上的神灵垂着怜悯的目光，扫过他们光裸的脊背与纵横的伤口。

“你相信神吗？”

“在这，今天，我不想信。”

Crossover（混合同人）

“我想和你一起去斯莱特林。”Ezio托着下巴，看着桌子对面男孩：“忘记我们家的格兰芬多传统算了。”

他倨傲的抬头看了他一眼，没有搭话，却也没有出声反驳。

“还是说你会去拉文克劳？”Ezio突发奇想，又垂头丧气的说道：“我更不可能去这个学院。为什么这么残酷！”

他一直郁郁寡欢着，和分院帽争执了过于长的时间，险些被麦格院长拎下台子，即使热情的同学们在他面前堆满了在英国难得一见的美食，他还是提不起兴致。

“格兰芬多！”

Ezio瞪大了眼睛，死死盯着Altair在他身旁翩然落座，叉子险些插进杯子里。

“要一起去冒险吗？”

Death（死亡）

蛛网拉满了帷幕，灰尘蒙蔽了双眸。他坐在长椅上，下意识交叉起十指，仿佛这样就可以和记忆中的身影重叠，最终归去一处。

Fantasy（幻想）

Altair穿着女仆装，倚着门框说道：“主人是想先吃饭还是先吃我？”

Fetish（恋物癖）

Ezio上下抛了抛金苹果，对着Altair说道：“比比谁扔得准？”

First Time（第一次）

Ezio仰起头，茫然无措的注视着他的帽檐，微微失神。

Fluff（轻松）

Ezio蜷起膝盖，望着熊熊燃烧的篝火打了个哈欠。“鸽子什么时候能烤好？”

Altair坐直了身体看了看，若有所思的翻了个面：“好像已经焦了。”

Future Fic（未来）

“我的名字是Desmond，接下来我要说的是一个匪夷所思的故事……”

Horror（惊栗）

坐在轮椅上的枯骨动了动下巴：“勇敢的年轻人，你终于来到了这里，你听说过一种东方法术叫夺舍吗？”

Humor（幽默）

“我是个禁欲的人。”Ezio微笑道。

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

他贴着他左臂上的袖剑向下滑去，注视着指尖在剑刃上留下的长长血迹。

Kinky（变态／怪癖）

“把我的无名指从你的项链上取下来！”

Parody（仿效）

他穿好他的服装，佩上他的长剑，于狂风中拉紧兜帽，仿佛可以与他灵魂交融，从此再难分割。

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

千尺重山蒙远海，九章难遣岁月迟。

Romance（浪漫）

他取出新做的袖剑，放到他的手心，顺便在他的指尖落下了一个吻。

Sci-Fi（科幻）

。请看《机器核心》。

Smut（情/色）

他原本苍白的嘴唇渐渐染上了情欲的嫣红，吐露出任何人都难以抵抗的低声喘息。

Spiritual（心灵）

他的家人，Altair的过去，Ezio的未来。

Suspense（悬念）

Ezio拿起那碟片，发现下面还有一张。他拿起来看了看。

Time Travel（时空旅行）

“……你为什么会在这里？”

“大概是因为，我的脑海里只有你。”

Tragedy（悲剧）

Ezio发现自己父亲的手稿丢失了一部分。不知道是不是无关紧要的部分，他偶尔这样想到，没有再做过远行。

Western（西部风格）

左轮手枪在他指尖转了三百六十度，迎着他的口哨声落到了带着宽檐帽的男人怀里。“一起喝一杯？”

Mary Sue【玛丽苏】

“我的爸爸天下第一，我的另一个爸爸是佛罗伦萨首富……”

Gary Stu【男版玛丽苏——盖瑞苏？】

“大导师先生我是您忠实的刺客小妹啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

OFC（Original FemaleCharacter, 原创女性角色）

Ezio随手拦住卖花的妹子，从她的花束中抽出了一朵盛开的月季。

OMC（Original MaleCharacter, 原创男性角色）

Altair自高墙上跃下，悄无声息的解决了那个守卫。

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）

“蠢货，不知道佛罗伦萨的银行都是黑手党开的吗？你竟然想去抢奥迪托雷家的银行，没被那个叫Altair打死算你运气好！”

OOC【Out of Character, 角色个性偏差】

Ezio羞涩的的揪着衣角，小声说道：“那，那个，我是……”

Altair瞬间脸颊通红，怯怯嗫喏道：“我，我知道……”

UST（Unresolved SexualTension，未解决情欲）

兜帽笼起深邃的阴影，却掩盖不了他眼角湿润的薄红。

PWP（Porn without Plot）

他用力的捂着他的嘴，手指深深陷在他的齿间，止住他情不自禁的呻吟。

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

“我们曾认真思考过，是否让两位刺客大师擦出什么不一样的火花——”

“但是他们否决了我的提议，真没意思，是不是？”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AE)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)  


  
热度: [121](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_945c24f)  
评论: [3](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_945c24f)  


  
[2015-12-15](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_945c24f)

评论(3)

热度(121)

  1. [](https://baiziju233333333.lofter.com/) [魏也](https://baiziju233333333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://shouleneizhipizihei.lofter.com/) [申城雪](https://shouleneizhipizihei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://bushijiepoubiantai.lofter.com/) [不是解剖变态](https://bushijiepoubiantai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) [亮如白昼](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://gongtingyu220.lofter.com/) [南风有幸](https://gongtingyu220.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) [总士厨](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://sugelanchangyizhihua.lofter.com/) [Lashark Auditore](https://sugelanchangyizhihua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://laure791.lofter.com/) [estel](https://laure791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://posuoyu.lofter.com/) [﹆﹅](https://posuoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://76824921.lofter.com/) [野生菌](https://76824921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://76824921.lofter.com/) [野生菌](https://76824921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://idkwoticanwriteatthisblank.lofter.com/) [Rinnn.](https://idkwoticanwriteatthisblank.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) [南荀北禾](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) [南荀北禾](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://coniferous.lofter.com/) [Coniferous](https://coniferous.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://201704070330.lofter.com/) [Princess Sally](https://201704070330.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://201704070330.lofter.com/) [Princess Sally](https://201704070330.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://dhshvh.lofter.com/) [尚明玥](https://dhshvh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) [同分异构体](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) [爬墙用户1872](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) [爬墙用户1872](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://lingche548.lofter.com/) [泠渊.](https://lingche548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) [呦鹿](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ningxiaxiaxiaxiaxiaxia.lofter.com/) [柠夏夏夏夏夏夏夏夏夏](https://ningxiaxiaxiaxiaxiaxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yuriyuriyuriyuri.lofter.com/) [阿肥](https://yuriyuriyuriyuri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://1419194876.lofter.com/) [临风听暮蝉](https://1419194876.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) [鲸鱼投手A号机](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://nuanyushengyan502.lofter.com/) [暖玉生烟](https://nuanyushengyan502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://1250433269.lofter.com/) [安锦她不会飞](https://1250433269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://quarter10.lofter.com/) [Q uarter](https://quarter10.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://captainastrid.lofter.com/) [生死安乐](https://captainastrid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://pengsongdangao.lofter.com/) [蓬松蛋糕](https://pengsongdangao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://tc-95271998.lofter.com/) [画鸟的伯劳菌](https://tc-95271998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	6. 【刺客信条】香氛-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】香氛-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a314ce0)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a1044f9)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】香氛](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a168fd8)

AltairXEzio。

其实这是99的圣诞点梗……（愧疚低头）一直拖拖拖拖，今天终于把它拖出来写完结尾。虽然另写了自己的生日贺文，不过感觉短期内是没可能写完了，放着吧orz。一说起来都有这么久了，在lof上的时间，认识的盾冬啦贾尼啦刺客啦各种啦小伙伴们……谢谢你们。谢谢你们的生日快乐。MUA。

  


  


“香水不错。”邵君说。

Altair皱起眉头。“我从来不喷香水。”

“是吗？”邵君特意凑近了一些，有点诧异的动了动鼻子：“好像还真的……不太对劲，我刚刚闻到的是什么？”

Altair不太在意，反正今天没有潜伏任务。“大概是不小心洒上的。”

邵君不肯就此罢休，她随手拉过旁边的人，认真的问道：“你闻得到吗？”

“什么？”

“他身上的香水味。”

Altair抱胸站着，任由他们窃窃私语。

“嗯？没闻到，不对，好像真的有一些。”尤瑟夫疑惑的来回嗅了嗅，忽然露出了恍然大悟的神情：“这是不是Ezio常用的什么香水？我说怎么感觉有点熟……悉。哇哦，我会被灭口吗？”

邵君眨了眨眼睛：“你们同居了？”

“……没有。”Altair抿起嘴唇，垂头看了看自己的衣服，仿佛在怀疑是哪里散发出来的香味，他一点也闻不到。

“你们除了晚上不躺在一张床上还有什么时候不在一起吗？”邵君才不会被他蒙骗过去，干脆利落的问道。

Altair陷入了沉思，片刻后如是回答：“晚上我们一般也躺在一张床上。”

邵君败退了。

Altair将外套脱下，放进塑封袋中，站在窗边等了片刻，注意到有几只灰鸽从窗前飞过，盘旋了一圈又落到了他的窗台上。

他拉开窗户，解下爪子上的纸条，沉吟半晌，提笔也写了一张，装进了信筒中。鸽子啄了啄他窗台上的食盒，振翅而去。

浅橙色的阳光移动到他的肩膀上，如一块橘糖。他眺望了一会不远处的山峰与云，终于想起来了放在袋子里的外套，便起身去拿。刚刚打开，便有一股隐约的香味扑鼻而来，带着让人疑惑又为之沉醉的诱惑气息，潜藏在干净凌冽的冰层之下随水荡开，又如夏日烈阳般热情生动，光彩照人。

他疑惑的抖了抖外套，确认这的确是自己今天刚换上的衣服，既不是Ezio的，也不是被他动了手脚的，甚至它都不是放在家里的。它本应连樟脑的味道都不存在，现在却带着Ezio的香水味，这真是一件非常奇怪的事情。

最奇怪的是他竟然从来没有注意过Ezio的香水是什么味道。

“味道不错。”卡特琳娜抻了个优雅的懒腰，在骨节的劈啪声中说道：“你终于放弃你那奇怪的职业道德了？”

“什么味道？”Ezio莫名其妙的嗅了嗅，皱起鼻子：“我只闻到了你的香水，侵略性太强了吧女士？”

“又不是要侵略你，怕什么？”她冷嘲道，又嫌弃的挥了挥手：“你才是，新香水，觉得我会闻不出来？”

“我从来不喷香水。”Ezio冷哼一声，但还是忍不住来回看了看，似乎想找出香味的来源，但他无比遗憾的发现，没有线索。“到底是什么味道？”

“真的不是？”卡特琳娜来了兴趣。她打量了一番Ezio，歪头拉过他的手腕，轻轻闻了闻，万分肯定道：“这绝对不是你以前常有的味道，但也不太像是香水，难道是柔顺剂或者消毒液，还是说你最近点了熏香？”

“全都没有。”Ezio摇了摇头，颇有些好奇，皱着眉头道：“我还是闻不到。形容一下？”

“嗯……”卡特琳娜盯着他看了一会，露出了一个微笑：“沙漠，冷水，佛手柑。”

“……你在开玩笑？”

“我像开玩笑的样子吗？”

他们互瞪了一会，Ezio绅士的放弃了比赛：“这不应该。我最近没接触过任何香料，更不用说……”

“而这也不是今天第一次逸散的香气。”卡特琳娜默契的接口，挑眉看着他。“最近有什么变动？工作上的或者生活上的，我猜，应该还格外激烈才是。”

激烈。Ezio摸摸下巴，若有所思。

“搬家了？”Ezio那个笑容简直说明了一切，卡特琳娜暗暗翻了个白眼。

“没有。”他认认真真的回答，又摆出一番追忆的情怀畅想未来：“不过也差不多了。”

卡特琳娜抬腿踹了他一脚。

“我好像明白了你说的香味是怎么回事。”过了一会，卡特琳娜起身倒茶时，Ezio突然说道。

“是吗？”她随手递给他一杯，支着下颌说道：“先别说，让我猜猜。你恋爱了？”

“有这么明显？”

“不知道你是怎么定义明显这个单词的。”卡特琳娜毫无保留的取笑起他来：“你真应该看看你对着窗台发呆的蠢样子，即使是等待橄榄枝的诺亚都没有你那么亟不可待。”

“方舟上有全世界，我却在等待另一个世界。”Ezio似笑非笑的辩解了一句，又耸了耸肩：“但是我们都没有使用香味剂的习惯。”

“不一定是苯及其化合物吧。”卡特琳娜抱着杯子，懒懒的说道：“和另一个人在一起久了，身上就会染上对方的个人色彩。不仅仅是味道，行为，习惯，口头用语，就连吃饭的口味都会变化。”她顿了顿，又自嘲道：“当然是在你们两个先看两不厌的情况下。”

Ezio没有说话。金桔色的阳光暖暖的拂在他后背上，安静的带来了一缕羽毛破空的声响。他回身看了一眼，伸出手指捋了捋它的长翎，解下了一张纸条。

“再猜一次。”卡特琳娜戏谑的笑了：“一起吃饭？”

Ezio无辜的回望：“兄弟会的人会来代我的班。”

卡特琳娜挥挥手，示意他随时都可以滚蛋：“我没有那么脆弱，这是我的城市。记得试探一下你小情人身上的味道，我保证你会发现一些有趣的事。”

无趣。

Ezio推开浴室门时，Altair正背对着镜子揭开凝固在伤口上的布料。外套被他随手扔到了地上，衣襟后背上的血液已经氧化成了污水般的颜色，凝固着邪恶的嫣红。

他一把握住他的手腕，制止了他想要直接把衣服脱下的想法，沉声道：“别动。”

Altair侧头看了他一眼，似乎想说什么，却还是没有制止，任由他找来毛巾，调出温热的一盆水，仔细的敷到了他的后背，缓缓将那些黏着的布料撕了下来。

“遇袭了？”

Altair活动了一下脖颈，照着镜子看了一眼其中倒映的伤口，漫不经心的说道：“中了埋伏。”

Ezio十分理解他的这种态度——对他来说，这样的伤口多数时间连上药的机会都没有，微不足道得可以和不小心碰到头相提并论。但是看到Altair受伤，那又是一种全然不同的感觉，不像末梢神经传达的疼痛那么直观，却隐隐约约，难以断绝。

Altair侧头看他一眼，掰着他的下颌和他接了个吻。他的嘴唇带着Ezio熟悉的冷，但却是失血造成的。他轻轻抬手，揽着他的肩膀舔过他干燥的唇角，继而蹭过他坚硬的颚骨与柔软的粘膜，缠着他的舌尖滑渡过去。Altair手上用力，竭力和他拉进了距离。两人跌跌撞撞的向后退去，直到Ezio的大腿挨到洗手池上，Altair才闪电般伸出一只手摁在玻璃上，揽着他的腰向后撤了撤。

现在他们身上都是血液的腥味，和药粉呛鼻的苦涩。Ezio在他颈边嗅闻片刻，在心中记录到：还有汗水和欲望的混合。

“下次注意。”他说到一半，不得不清了清嗓子重新开始，才能勉强从自己沙哑的语调中分辨出字句的意思。Altair垂头看他，无声的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，算是听见后的回答。

他们一时陷入沉默，这沉默却如同傍晚的沙漠，将他温暖的包围。

“起来包扎，去吃晚饭。”想到他后背上的伤，Ezio不得不竭力分神出声提醒。Altair舔了舔唇角，低声说道：“我正要享用。”

炽热的呼吸带着冷水琥珀般的香甜，融入他的呼吸之中。Ezio短暂屏息，几乎要被他迷惑着带入他的世界，许久才找回理智，抵着他的肩膀笑道：“不行。伤好了再说。”

Altair发出了一声短促的冷哼，伸手解开他的发绳，便强势的扣住他的后脑，辗转着深吻起来。Ezio仰头急喘着，手指安抚的摩挲过他耳际，接着说道：“不过我们可以讨论点……其他的。”

Altair定定的注视着他：“搬过来？”

“不错的设想，你为什么不搬去我那？”

“我的书很沉。”

“但是很好装箱……你这里就是个简陋的图书馆，除了书什么都没有。”

“只要你搬过来，它就不再简陋了。”

Ezio忍不住笑了起来，歪头说道：“抛硬币决定？”

“谁抛？”

“还是算了。”

“你想去哪？”

Ezio露出深思的神色。其实搬去谁那里都一样，总能给他一种类似于回家的感觉。Altair靠着他的大腿，从衣服里拿出一枚硬币，眼里带着笑意：“正面还是反面？”

“正面。”Ezio随口说，又疑惑道：“正面代表去我家？”

Altair弹起硬币，稳稳接住，反手扣到了他的胸膛上：“代表你决定。我无所谓。”

Ezio挑起眉梢，“我决定？真不容易，控制狂。”

“说得好像你不是一样。”Altair不屑。

“既然如此，这周陪我回家吧。”

“……不包括这种选择。”

“你到底在害怕什么？”Ezio不由莞尔，挨着他说道：“他们会喜欢你的。”

“我可不这么觉得。”

  


Altair如约而至的时候，Ezio显而易见的松了口气，揉着额头说道：“你就差踩着秒来了。怎么这么慢？飞机晚点了？”

Altair默默别开了头。他今天没有穿平时的风衣衬衫，也没有戴兜帽，一身休闲西装将他的宽肩窄腰与修长有力的双腿完全展现出来，堪称完美。Ezio带着笑意打量着他，凑近深吸了一口气，仿佛能闻到高山深谷中雪松与琥珀的凛冽香气。

“我都想直接回去了。”Ezio长叹一声，半真半假的说道。

Altair瞥他一眼，无奈的说道：“我不知道我为什么会答应你。”

“因为你爱我？”

“把问号去掉。”

“完全没问题。”Ezio举起双手，做了个投降的手势：“不要这么紧张，你让我都有点紧张了。”

Altair深吸一口气，开口说道：“我只是……只是……”

“紧张。”

“好吧，紧张。”

他们一起站在门边，彼此凝视。

“我敲门了？”

“敲。”

“或者还是你敲吧。”

“这有什么区别？”

“不知道，我宁愿在这站到天荒地老。”

Ezio抓狂：“早死早超生的道理你不懂吗？”

“为什么一定要去送死？”Altair反唇相讥。

“……都被你带进去了！快点敲门。”

“让我再思考一会……”

“思考个鬼！”Ezio揪着他的衣领叫道：“倒数五秒！三，二——”

“不是五秒吗！”Altair烦躁的瞪了他一眼，几乎想拉着Ezio转身就走，Ezio读懂了他那一眼的意思，立刻严厉的制止了他：“想都别想，出任务你也临阵退缩？”

“杀人比这简单无数倍，不，他们根本不能相提并论。”

“不要啰嗦了，给我敲门。”

“我……”

他们颓丧的对视片刻，直到Ezio再次开口：“妈妈大概在门后看了五分钟的笑话——”

“三分四十九。”

“闭嘴。”

Altair露出近乎委屈的神色，沉痛的抬手敲了敲门。Ezio倚着门庭戳着门铃，抱怨般的说道：“你究竟在害怕什么？”

他看了他一眼，将一些话语藏在了空气里，却还是被他敏锐的揪住了。

Ezio的房间非常整洁，不知道应该归功于他自己还是玛莉亚。

他站在门外，有点犹豫，更多的却是期待。

顶棚横亘着老式的横梁，带着细致的浮雕和十足的年代感，铭刻着数不尽的时光留下的印记。书架、长桌与地板都是木质，在不经意的角落带着划伤与灼痕，彰显着它们在房间主人生命里留下的痕迹。

踩在木质的地板上，几乎能听见一声灵魂的空响。木架的大床上铺满了浅色的刺绣，带着盛放的花朵与纹章，仿佛正散发着木槿与百合的芬芳——混合着墨水、金属与木质的气息，让人着迷。

熟悉的香气，和他外套上的如出一辙，但又大不相同。它更为汹涌热烈，散发的特质让人移不开眼。比骄阳还要自大，比深水还要冷漠，悄然潜伏的杀意犹如恣意绽放的玫瑰，带着奋不顾身的决心和勇气。

就像在山谷中，静静燃烧的黑檀，在强烈的侵略性中又带着些轻佻戏谑，那气息能将目之所及的世界全部笼罩感染，永远也不会消散。

他绕过地毯，走到Ezio的书桌前，饶有兴致的伸手碰了碰那些雕花的墨水瓶与信纸，就被上面排列整齐的日记本吸引了注意力。他顺着上面标注的时间向下滑去，最近的一本正是五个月前，他们刚刚确定关系的时间。

雪白的窗帘一尘不染的垂落在风中，轻柔的擦过他的臂膀。

“在看什么？”

Altair回过头来，注视着Ezio拿着载满水果的托盘合上了门。“你的日记。”

Ezio瞬间警醒，随手将水果们往架子上一放，一副誓死捍卫个人隐私的模样，走到一半又忽然改变了主意，折回去提起了一串葡萄，诱哄道：“喂你吃葡萄哦。”

Altair似笑非笑的望着他，屈指扣了扣桌面：“我的意大利语还不到能阅读你……字体的水平。”

Ezio十分愉快的将葡萄扔进自己嘴里，对其中隐含的嘲讽权当耳旁风，倚着门框说道：“彼此彼此。你到底要不要吃水果？”

Altair不得不抬手接住他扔来的苹果，以避免对方砸破自己家的玻璃并且压坏下方可爱的花花草草：“你在日记里写了什么？”

“都是公事。”Ezio一本正经的回答，好像有谁会相信一样。“偷窥他人的隐私是不道德的，我们还是换个话题吧。”

“哦，”Altair漠然道：“不错的床？”

“……你这是……公报私仇。”

  


细密的水汽凝结在冰冷的瓷砖上，将落未落的摇摇欲坠。直到一只有力的手将它们不经意的擦掉，继而捏紧手指，屈肘支撑。

热气蒸腾，模糊了他眉宇间的神情，只有涌动的水声越发清晰可闻。

“……你这是……公报私仇。”

“嗯哼。”

Ezio仰头，呼吸随着Altair的动作转为艰难的闷哼，蹙眉喃喃道：“热。”

Altair伸手，扣住他的手腕，贴在他耳边低语道：“你在说自己吗？”

他屏住呼吸，顺着Altair的力道分开双腿，任由自己不受控制的向下滑去。飞溅的水花反复将他打湿，渐渐散开他松垮扎起的头发，又随着起伏的波涛，顺势淌过他浅浅抿起的唇角。

Altair俯身，浑身赤裸的跪在他身前，犹如一片日蚀的阴影，带着显而易见的压迫，让人油然而生恐惧与臣服的念头。他半阖上眼，隔着这厚重的水雾拉过他的脖颈，从中汲取出比空气还要燥热的吐息。先是略带苦涩的薄荷，紧接着又带出醴泉般的甘甜，夹杂着柠檬的清新芬芳，丝丝缕缕的缠绕住他，美妙得难以言述。

厚重的水汽压在他在他们身上，向氤氲蒸腾的水中沉去。

  


汨汨的水声寂静的流淌，在地面开出断断续续的水痕。呼吸交融，肩颈相抵，他的动作温柔轻盈，犹如亲吻漫天繁星，在空旷冰封的万里荒原，落下一丛花朵摇曳的浅影。

这是他的领地，却被一寸寸的覆盖上另一人的信息。依靠嗅觉辨认的世界，连爱意都有迹可循，可以追踪。他本身，他指尖的血迹，他穿过的沙漠，他狂风下的嘴唇。他捻起的羽毛，他翻阅的纸张，他海浪打湿的衣摆。他活动的世界——他们活动的那个世界。交替融入彼此的生命，在无数次的黎明与日落里，呼吸同一份空气，共享同一片落雪，跨过同一段时光。

  


  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AE)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)  


  
热度: [515](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a168fd8)  
评论: [33](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a168fd8)  


  
[2016-02-26](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a168fd8)

评论(33)

热度(515)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiangnian474.lofter.com/) [汤圆](https://xiangnian474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://mujingweiyu2333.lofter.com/) [煙雨俠盜.](https://mujingweiyu2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yeshoulangman22831.lofter.com/) [野獸浪漫.](https://yeshoulangman22831.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://mingjiu707.lofter.com/) [阿凡今天更新了吗？](https://mingjiu707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tayizibuluoxu.lofter.com/) [我国服猎妈人抡大锤平A你妈](https://tayizibuluoxu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hongjiaodong026.lofter.com/) [阿育新出的Bug](https://hongjiaodong026.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://lucien-wsh.lofter.com/) [基本算是个耗子](https://lucien-wsh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://niangao33612.lofter.com/) [年糕](https://niangao33612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://kawasumi.lofter.com/) [璨明川流](https://kawasumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xinranyixiao074.lofter.com/) [灰色鬼](https://xinranyixiao074.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://48868138.lofter.com/) [白言](https://48868138.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://oak53.lofter.com/) [Bjarkan](https://oak53.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://julia038.lofter.com/) [蟹黄阿万堡](https://julia038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://835388032.lofter.com/) [壬戌の秋](https://835388032.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://zuirong.lofter.com/) [醉戎](https://zuirong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xianyuxiumite.lofter.com/) [哲然A](https://xianyuxiumite.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://anastasiafan.lofter.com/) [Anastasia](https://anastasiafan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yingjunnuo256.lofter.com/) [应君诺](https://yingjunnuo256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://74665800.lofter.com/) [忘川之左](https://74665800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://huochairendeyisheng.lofter.com/) [六月飞雪](https://huochairendeyisheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://guniya.lofter.com/) [Guniya](https://guniya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) [昼渊](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) [昼渊](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://milumilu680.lofter.com/) [乐乐冰沙](https://milumilu680.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://iliveinuniverse2960bu.lofter.com/) [宇宙净土](https://iliveinuniverse2960bu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://quan2917.lofter.com/) [爬墙大赛冠军🏆](https://quan2917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://baiziju233333333.lofter.com/) [魏也](https://baiziju233333333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://wenxiansheng919.lofter.com/) [超高校级の洗衣粉](https://wenxiansheng919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) [雪意是冬日之诗](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yizhimeiyoudipperdebill.lofter.com/) [我今天就要](https://yizhimeiyoudipperdebill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://biewenwenjiushixiongdiqing.lofter.com/) [别问问就是兄弟情](https://biewenwenjiushixiongdiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://zhuang584.lofter.com/) [庄](https://zhuang584.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://deg80493.lofter.com/) [愿景°](https://deg80493.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xuehuaheide.lofter.com/) [雪花（黑的）](https://xuehuaheide.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://buluogezi.lofter.com/) [书上灯梦中事](https://buluogezi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xiaozhuzhu262.lofter.com/) [小猪猪^ω^](https://xiaozhuzhu262.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://xiaozhuzhu262.lofter.com/) [小猪猪^ω^](https://xiaozhuzhu262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://voctoria-jane.lofter.com/) [Apple](https://voctoria-jane.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yimu9681.lofter.com/) [前野智昭的隐形眼镜](https://yimu9681.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yimu9681.lofter.com/) [前野智昭的隐形眼镜](https://yimu9681.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://tetsuaki.lofter.com/) [言葉言灵_](https://tetsuaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xpx2333.lofter.com/) [螃蟹⁵子](https://xpx2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://shangwu633.lofter.com/) [全麦面包蘸酱](https://shangwu633.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qiuming812.lofter.com/) [淦](https://qiuming812.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://qiuming812.lofter.com/) [淦](https://qiuming812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://huozaimengli904.lofter.com/) [死鱼-活在梦里](https://huozaimengli904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://quarter10.lofter.com/) [Q uarter](https://quarter10.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	7. 【刺客信条】元宵节-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】元宵节-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a5eeb93)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a524b43)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】元宵节](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a524be9)

AltairXEzio。

  


Ezio变成了一颗汤圆。他飘在汤碗里起起伏伏，撞撞这个碰碰那个，一般只能换来一句“别碰我”“让我自己呆着”“你是谁”“我要被吃了吗”，直到他遇见一个与众不同的汤圆。

对方挂在碗沿上，像一朵白云，但更坚韧不屈。

“你在那里做什么？”他好奇地浮到他下方，仰头问道。

挂在碗上的汤圆没有说话。他挪了挪自己的位置，像躺在草坪上的人类般翻了个身，看起来还挺惬意的。

“你不能就那么挂着。”Ezio说道，顶了顶他软软的表皮，“你的馅会露出来的。”

对方向上缩了缩，看起来都要掉出碗了。

“我这样很好。”

他终于说话了，声音有点像没有扎好的气球。Ezio围着他游了半圈，看着他越来越瘪的身体，又顶了顶他的表皮——它们不像刚刚那么软了。

“你得下来。你现在就像个坏了的豆袋。”

“闭嘴。”那汤圆虽然这么说，但看起来并没有生气，“我宁愿呆在这里，也不要下去被人类吃掉。”

Ezio似乎犹豫了一下：“我可以上去吗？”

汤圆有点惊讶地歪过来看了看他，给他挪了一个位置。

“谢谢。”他吭哧吭哧地爬上去了。汤圆默不作声地帮了他一把，Ezio有点猜不出他先前是怎么上去的。

一阵干燥的凉风吹来。他挨着这个陌生的汤圆挂在碗沿上，感觉他们都要黏在一起了。他一会看看这个汤碗，一会打量打量外面的世界，还有那些走来走去的人类，撞了撞凝视着天花板的那个汤圆。

“我叫Ezio。你叫什么？”

“……Altair。”

“你喜欢这里吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“那为什么还呆在这里？”

“我也不喜欢汤圆的世界。”

“你没有喜欢的东西？”

汤圆沉默了。

Ezio侧过身子看他，忽然一个起身翻过来，黏住了他大半个身体。Altair吃惊地看向他，跟随着他笨拙的动作，在危险的边缘来回摇晃，终于和他一起顺着碗壁滑进碗里，在水中挣扎着说道：“你干什么！”

他们混乱地飘了一会，直到Ezio从汤里浮起来，头上还顶着湿漉漉的Altair：“你这么恐慌做什么？害怕？”

“怎么可能？”Altair趴在他身上，竭力将自己落到水里的部分揪了回来，“我不喜欢水。”

“好吧，”Ezio又往上起了一些，以满足Altair不想沾水的愿望，“别动，要掉下去了。

“你要去哪？”Altair盯着渐渐远去的碗壁，不太开心的问道。

“回报给你一些有趣的风景。”Ezio认真地说道，戳了戳重新恢复弹性的Altair，缓慢地漂浮起来，像一只唱着歌的鲸，破开波澜壮阔的浪涛，游动着向远方行去。

他们经过了巨大的Connor汤圆，有很多汤圆聚集躲避在他下方，以免被人类捞出去。

他们还见到了有些破损的Edward汤圆，他有很多和人类搏斗的故事，惊心动魄又异彩纷呈。

他们还见到了水果的Arno等等汤圆，他们不仅不是黑芝麻馅料的，连外皮都五颜六色，看着格外花哨。也许很好吃吧，那只有人类知道了。

有一些新的汤圆在这期间被下到锅里，非常活跃，四处乱窜。新的包装，新的口味，新的做法。Ezio从来不知道汤圆还可以油炸，Altair纠正他那不是汤圆，是元宵。

他们还听说了一些狡猾的汤圆的故事，关于如何逃脱人类的追捕，还有他们与众不同的外皮馅料。偶尔他们也会和他们遭遇，有时还会有点摩擦，但都不算什么大事。

他们还游过了一对破碎程度不小的汤圆。为了将对方的伤口补好，他们几乎合为了一体，悬浮在水中，悠然的叙说着自己所能看见的风景。

他们确实看见了很多汤圆，知道了很多事情，还经历了几次人类的捞捕。有的时候他们还会受伤；但他们都帮彼此把破损的地方黏了回去。

他们只是向前走着，或来回打转，任由勺子与其他汤圆在他们身上留下时光的痕迹。

一场多么奇妙的旅行。

Ezio靠在碗壁上晃了晃身子，看向一边的一颗汤圆。他比四周的汤圆都小一圈，有一半身体黏在碗上，因此而动弹不得，半垂在水里发呆。Altair向那边靠了靠，流了一点馅给他。得到解救的汤圆顺势从汤碗上滑下，愉快地掉进了水里，扬起头看他们：“谢谢你。”

Altair不肯吭声，Ezio只好回道：“不用谢。”

对方看着他们，有点迷惑的样子：“你们是一颗汤圆还是两颗汤圆？”

“两颗。”

“你们是兄弟吗？”

“不是。”

“你们的感情真好。”

“谢谢。”

Ezio目送他远去，侧过身子将Altair漏馅的地方黏住了。

“我觉得我们也要变成一颗汤圆了。”

Altair唔了一声，不置可否地说道：“这里的汤比较凉。”

“那样的日子会不会很无聊？”Ezio孜孜不倦的追问道。

“和你在一起的时间的确已经够长了。”

“Altair？”

“但还没有我出生的时间长。暂时就这样吧。”

“……这有点出乎我的意料。”Ezio说，又戳了戳他，但很小心。

“哪一部分？”

“每一部分。接下来想去哪？”

Altair也不知道。但既然汤碗这么大，往哪里走都是一样的。穿越这孤岛般的漂浮海洋，穿越光影交织的时空殿堂。

直到世界归于黑暗，直到他们不再被需要。他们可以成为一束光，成为一节歌谣，成为一种信仰，成为彼此生命中，最美妙的一段传说。

  


  


—————————————————————————————————

  


  


  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[AE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)  


  
热度: [364](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a524be9)  
评论: [18](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a524be9)  


  
[2016-03-18](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a524be9)

评论(18)

热度(364)

  1. [](https://xiangnian474.lofter.com/) [汤圆](https://xiangnian474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://deg80493.lofter.com/) [愿景°](https://deg80493.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://niangao33612.lofter.com/) [年糕](https://niangao33612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xinranyixiao074.lofter.com/) [灰色鬼](https://xinranyixiao074.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://eziodexiujian.lofter.com/) [得过且过](https://eziodexiujian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://ishtartang.lofter.com/) [唐文](https://ishtartang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://ishtartang.lofter.com/) [唐文](https://ishtartang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://superbat457.lofter.com/) [kk](https://superbat457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) [昼渊](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) [昼渊](https://zhouyuan163.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://quan2917.lofter.com/) [爬墙大赛冠军🏆](https://quan2917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://bingtangzhouzi204.lofter.com/) [冰糖肘子](https://bingtangzhouzi204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://dulemengsenjfln.lofter.com/) [Spirytus](https://dulemengsenjfln.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://aliynecaya.lofter.com/) [AliyneCY](https://aliynecaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yuqianshangdengw906.lofter.com/) [云鬼玑灵](https://yuqianshangdengw906.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://again442.lofter.com/) [上行](https://again442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://defurongrong.lofter.com/) [德芙蓉蓉](https://defurongrong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://taobaoyishengtui.lofter.com/) [桃包一生推](https://taobaoyishengtui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://69182548.lofter.com/) [魔法☆梅莉](https://69182548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://guguzikakkouii.lofter.com/) [咕咕子](https://guguzikakkouii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://songjie010.lofter.com/) [小瑜儿](https://songjie010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://songjie010.lofter.com/) [小瑜儿](https://songjie010.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://songyishui270.lofter.com/) [芥子须弥](https://songyishui270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://cathy-zy.lofter.com/) [Cathy](https://cathy-zy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xingfenji048.lofter.com/) [兴奋剂](https://xingfenji048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://nancheng-jin.lofter.com/) [Lantern.](https://nancheng-jin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://nancheng-jin.lofter.com/) [Lantern.](https://nancheng-jin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://kagamigy.lofter.com/) [鹤球是世界的宝藏](https://kagamigy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://zoedeiris.lofter.com/) [神性的流出](https://zoedeiris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://qiyunan.lofter.com/) [难语](https://qiyunan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://jiyue197.lofter.com/) [姬玥](https://jiyue197.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bailiqing224.lofter.com/) [百里卿](https://bailiqing224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) [亮如白昼](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://gongtingyu220.lofter.com/) [南风有幸](https://gongtingyu220.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) [嗨你好啊](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	8. 哨兵向导-AE-菜_行过死荫之地

哨兵向导-AE-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a905ba3)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a89af34)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [哨兵向导-AE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a905a6b)

存个脑洞。这个设定早就开始计划人设和大纲，但是一直不满意开头，断断续续换了四五个，暂时有点放弃治疗，就先把最满意的扔上来，免得回头丢进脑洞堆积地找不到了。主体是个很可爱的原始类冒险故事，有点致敬《哨兵》电视剧的意思吧。另外，虽然Ezio是哨兵Altair是向导但cp还是 **AE** ……半年到一年以内这个坑可能都填不上，所以有妹子喜欢想写请自由的跟我说一声拿去用……

PS，谁能喂我几口粮啊，呜呜呜呜呜呜……

夜幕将至，群星点缀在深蓝的天空上，犹如天鹅绒上镶嵌的廉价钻石。他们竭力燃烧起自己的光，将美好的意向带去千万光年外的无数世界。

这颗星球本应处在宇宙边缘，其上的景观却毫不逊色中心区的任何一颗主星，甚至因为它静谧的大气层而别具风味。

“在这里是看不到任何一颗政治星区的恒星的。”注意到他的视线，他们的队长笑了笑，疲惫的揉了揉眉心：“应该也看不到你的家乡。你是哪里人来着？”

“佛罗伦萨，佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，长官。”他应声回答道，往火堆中添了一截枯木。

“哦，对。”他沉稳的点点头，仿佛就这样记住了这个名字，脸上的表情也很有信服力。Ezio对此毫不在意，只是继续望着天边最后的那抹红色，直到它们彻底被山峰吞噬。

“现在是什么时间了？”

“五点过二十六分，长官，”Ezio瞄了一眼手腕，故作轻松的回答道：“马斯亚夫区时。”

“我当然知道。”他仅存的队友和长官不悦的皱起眉头，深深的沟壑在他脸上刻画出几道不详的阴影。Ezio维持着此时的表情和动作，竭力让这片刻的平静维持得久一些，他的精神动物却无法领会他的好意，充满敌意的站直身体，掀开翅膀活动了一下。

栖息在树枝上的巨鹰冷冷的睁开了眼睛，盯着Ezio的游隼片刻，又转而看向Ezio本人。他的精神毫无余地的紧绷起来，仿佛敌人的阴影压迫在自己领空，侵入个人的领地。他不动声色的指示它移开目光，他的半身却不肯相让。迫降到这颗星球以来，他的精神体已经多次拒绝听从他的指挥了，这次他也不是很意外——但却不能掉以轻心。

许久，这时间是真的漫长，他们都努力保持着克制。雪白的游隼将头深深埋在了翅间，一爪也缩拢在重重羽毛之下，一副准备休息的姿态。Ezio揉了揉僵硬的脖颈，他们早就说好时间表，Ezio守上半夜，他责任重大的长官守下半夜。现在他要做的就是无害的睡觉，并对即将发生的任何事情都严阵以待。

“Ezio，”他忽然叫住了他：“现在是什么时间了？”

“十点……不到。”Ezio背对着他，低头看了看表。沉默，他站在原地，缓缓抬起一条腿——

一阵划破长空的嘶鸣响彻森林，紧接着便是惊恐愤怒的咆哮。Ezio就地一滚，扑向早就看好的树后，捂着被烧伤的大腿冷静的向树上爬去。那只巨鹰发狂的扑向他的游隼，后者则用喙上的啮缘给了它一记重击，棕灰的翎毛夹杂冷峻的银羽，炙热的鲜血洒满天空。Ezio深吸一口气，一边用颤抖的手指抓住树干，一边用外套盖住腿上的伤口，然后封闭了那里的痛觉。

下方的灌木发出簌簌的声响，他几乎能听见对方剧烈跳动的心跳声。毫无规律，声如擂鼓，起伏波动的精神力犹如怒海狂澜，誓要将一切生物拖入深渊，彻底扼杀。

他看向显示时间的那一小块屏幕。十点整，那几个零大张着嘴嘲笑他，连空气中涌出咯咯轻笑的声音。这是幻觉，他肯定无误，却阻止不了。这个该死的荒芜世界，有着这么多乱七八糟的问题，他为什么会一时鬼迷心窍答应过来这里？

“Ezio？”

他没应声。三天以来他的这位长官都没记住他的名字，现在却突然开始亲昵的称呼他的名字，真是可怕得没边了。

“Ezio。”

他微微侧头，看向一望无际的森林，试图在其中策划出一条适宜的逃跑路线。

“Ezio……”

他屏住呼吸，冷眼看着不远处游过的不知名蛇类，狠狠牵动了和游隼的精神链接。他家亲爱的这次没有让他失望——它长啸一声，拍打翅膀，以惊人的高速向远处飞去。巨鹰措手不及，却立刻跟上，死死衔住它的飞行轨迹。对方果然被转移了注意力，只是这一瞬间，Ezio便跃上另一侧的树枝，荡向河流的另一侧，拔足狂奔。

第二十九个。终于，连他也失去控制，精神暴动。

  


  


——“马斯亚夫失联，远地传送点无法打开。”

——“批准行动。”

——“首字编号1003队伍失联，没有探查到任何超波讯号传出。”

——“启动第二行动队伍。”

——“各位先生们，此次情况不明，以收集情报为主。每十二小时，各位就要将信息记录在通讯器内，发射向远地飞船。在自保的情况下尽量作为，联邦已经损失不起各位人才了。祝君好运。”

——“Ezio，你有没有听到什么声音？”

——“这里给人的感觉不是很好。”

——“立刻分散！！他暴动了！”

——“我们已经和大部队失去联系，连地外飞船也……”

——“我好像发现了什么……”

——“不！快逃！”

他猛地睁开眼睛，头痛欲裂的蜷起身子。高大的树木遮蔽了湛蓝微青的天空，仅留下淡如薄纱的阳光在丛林中四处游荡。昆虫的嗡鸣、群鸟的嚎叫与野兽濒死的哀鸣混合在一起，一时近在耳边，一时又远在数百里外。

眼前混乱的颜色刺激得他重新闭上眼睛，却又很快竭力睁开。他在毫无知觉中呆的时间太过漫长，仿佛凭空穿过了一段漫长而漆黑的独木桥。路程长得他想要放弃，却还是在浓雾中被逼迫着向前走去。那片黑暗……灰白……了无生机。

他又安静的躺了一会，试探性的握紧手指，紧接着便翻身坐起，双手都垂落在腰间的武器上，以防万一。

但什么也没有发生。四周只剩断裂的树枝和被破坏的灌木，是他队长最后遗留的作品，除此以外的一切都保持着让人心惊的死寂。他盯着头顶所剩无几的灰蓝色天空，给自己做足了心理建设，一秒，两秒，三秒……悄无声息。

他的精神动物消失了。操。

虽然不想承认，但他的哨兵能力也在一同消失。那些时远时近的噪音混合着模糊不清的视线缠绕成一根缆绳，拽着他的脚踝将他沉入深渊。该死的任务，他默念道，该死的马斯亚夫。主星区为什么不干脆把它炸掉？

不知道过了多久，便携绷带和麻醉剂终于发挥了他们应有的作用。他摇摇晃晃的站起身，试探性的吹了一声口哨，又很快反应过来自己的行为有多愚蠢。他走了两步，分辨出他的队长逃窜的方向，便没有力气多管其他了。毕竟——就像作战手册上说的——他现在就是队长，领导他自己一个。

他也许应该先给自己做个队长袖章？如果有布料的话。没有多少补给，无法期待后援，精神动物神秘消失，还有异常可怕的突然暴动问题，坐下来放松心情真是世界上最完美的选择。

但他还有另一个可以考虑的选择。

拖着一身不大不小的伤口，他开始一寸一寸的向树冠蹭去。受到惊吓的小生物们飞快的蹿进绿叶中的隐蔽处，还有个别凶恶的家伙毫不留情的展露出对他鲜血的渴望。他一路爬，一路停，深深的感谢之前在军队的攀爬反应训练没有白费，哪怕那是为登舰准备的。

一缕阳光施舍般落在他的侧脸，温柔的拭去他额角的汗水。他倚着这块陡峭的岩石，尽量平缓了一下呼吸，闭上安静跃了上去。

万道金光自地平线处落下，带着让人无法拒绝的热情，化为利箭刺穿他的双瞳。他站在狂风呼啸之处，撕扯成线的灰云卷起他的披风，将他和这个陌生的世界连在一起。他举起手，微微喘息着睁开眼睛，在仅有的阴影下欣赏自己一个小时来努力的成果——地平线处的那座灰影，一栋建筑。它朦朦胧胧的隐藏在雾气中，却有着无可忽视的人造痕迹。

这座城堡竟然不是他在高度紧张中产生的幻觉，这座星球上真的有生物文明的遗迹。此时没有鹰眼，他已经看不清任何细节，但它安静的矗立在原地，像一只温柔的猛兽，让人同时感到一种被监视的恐惧和被守护的安心。他眯起眼睛，但已经看不到更多了。他现在就像一个普通人……就是一个普通人。他得走到那里，拿出放大镜，像个真正的考古学家那样绕着它走一圈，如果里面有人，或者任何类人生物，甚至是游荡者，他都自认倒霉，总不会比曝尸荒郊更惨了。

他不太愿意去想自己能不能活着走到那里，或者为什么他还没有精神暴动。让一切都顺其自然，然后见鬼去吧。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[哨兵向导AE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%93%A8%E5%85%B5%E5%90%91%E5%AF%BCAE)  


  
热度: [51](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a905a6b)  
评论: [18](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a905a6b)  


  
[2016-04-09](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_a905a6b)

评论(18)

热度(51)

  1. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lieandstory.lofter.com/) [Lie and Story](https://lieandstory.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) [南荀北禾](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) [南荀北禾](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://abdiel791591808.lofter.com/) [Abdiel](https://abdiel791591808.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://senjuizumi.lofter.com/) [罐装迷雾](https://senjuizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://risaaaalt.lofter.com/) [巴伦支不挂科](https://risaaaalt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jyjiyinghuanpo.lofter.com/) [咸鱼永不翻身](https://jyjiyinghuanpo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yanli0.lofter.com/) [废材再生研究所](https://yanli0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jdhlk.lofter.com/) [大盗Jobs](https://jdhlk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://aiheihei139.lofter.com/) [唉嘿嘿](https://aiheihei139.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://chocolate-ami.lofter.com/) [阿津](https://chocolate-ami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://bersarker.lofter.com/) [普通物理](https://bersarker.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://bersarker.lofter.com/) [普通物理](https://bersarker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://neibiandedoupengxingren.lofter.com/) [那边的斗篷星人](https://neibiandedoupengxingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://20408612.lofter.com/) [禅页](https://20408612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://aliu-fantongchu.lofter.com/) [阿柳-范統廚](https://aliu-fantongchu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://absurdcity.lofter.com/) [髯寒absinth](https://absurdcity.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mcnh3154.lofter.com/) [KA2](https://mcnh3154.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://arles48.lofter.com/) [arles48](https://arles48.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://gavinsguo.lofter.com/) [日向光子](https://gavinsguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) [粘性沙粒。](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) [粘性沙粒。](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://bone-fd.lofter.com/) [:D](https://bone-fd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://citibridy.lofter.com/) [杉树与鹿饮溪](https://citibridy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://hanran-siannodel.lofter.com/) [EternalRiver](https://hanran-siannodel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://hjlwu147.lofter.com/) [看門汪](https://hjlwu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://doctor5678.lofter.com/) [江湖伍郎中](https://doctor5678.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://bgth-vvv.lofter.com/) [bgth-vvv](https://bgth-vvv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://18800539202.lofter.com/) [🐾曦月红茶🐾](https://18800539202.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://1011qi.lofter.com/) [三月不多雨](https://1011qi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://rongqingdewo.lofter.com/) [戎磬](https://rongqingdewo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://aslan-lion.lofter.com/) [孤灯挑尽未成眠](https://aslan-lion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://qingsefuxiao591.lofter.com/) [青色拂晓](https://qingsefuxiao591.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://qingsefuxiao591.lofter.com/) [青色拂晓](https://qingsefuxiao591.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://7repeseedoil.lofter.com/) [酷炫镭射垃圾桶](https://7repeseedoil.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://alexdiangelo.lofter.com/) [Alex Di Angelo](https://alexdiangelo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://ten-tacle.lofter.com/) [八爪魚觸手](https://ten-tacle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lin-lll.lofter.com/) [( ᷇࿀ ᷆ )](https://lin-lll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://lin-lll.lofter.com/) [( ᷇࿀ ᷆ )](https://lin-lll.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://sowhatabouryou.lofter.com/) [70.7](https://sowhatabouryou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://naiyoumin10018.lofter.com/) [乃又皿＿沉迷男色無法自拔](https://naiyoumin10018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://lady59.lofter.com/) [作战型59](https://lady59.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	9. 【AC】院窗（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】院窗（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_aeb1cb5)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_ae1dd4e)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】院窗（上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_ae58417)

AEA无差。很久以前的脑洞拖出来鞭尸，明天大概有希望发下。不要找我谈人生……

  


  


“是吃饭的时候了，奥迪托雷先生。”

房间里没有动静。护士站在门的那一边等了一会，还是紧贴着墙面，伸出手指，小心翼翼拨开了上面的视窗，放大声音重复了一次：“该吃饭了，奥迪托雷先生。”

寂静深邃的回廊深处，隔绝了一切遥远的噪音。她的病人不像其他楼层的病人那样折磨人的神经，但却是医院里最危险的那一个。曾有护工险些丧于他手，这样的传闻在医院里不间断的流淌，无人证实也无人反驳。

她在门边静候，望着门上的锁扣，在内心计算时间。一个，两个，三个，就快了。

“唉。”一声轻而清晰的叹息，她如释重负的松了口气：“放在那吧。半个小时后再回来。”接着，他又抱怨般的说道：“Altair，你不能总逃避吃饭。”

她护士垂着头，不声不响的将餐盘放入履带，又摆放好刀叉餐具。也许这就是那些流言的来源，她凝神看着锋利的刀尖，雪白的灯光在接连在它们之上闪过。这位病人从来不会被收走身旁的利器，正相反，他被危险环绕着，就像危险环绕着他。

她忍不住再次抬头，快而模糊的瞥过房间内的景象。

曦光灿烂的宽阔室内，墙壁灰白交错，玫瑰鲜艳欲滴，其上的露珠像暮色中的星辰。她的病人站在床边，站在落地镜前，深色的头发染着阳光，脸上的微笑有如窗外辽阔的天空。

几乎是瞬间，对方便注意到了她的视线，并在她受惊之前露出了一个更为温和的笑容。走出几步，护士才茫然回顾，不晓得那笑容是不是给自己的。

虽然病房里只有她的病人，奥迪托雷先生一人，门外也只有她自己，一位刚调来没多久的护士，但她已经开始习惯对方口中的那位Altair，像她的前几任那样。

“Ezio，你来了。”

“美丽的小姐，今天是你为我主持治疗？真是我的荣幸。”

“没错。可以请您坐下吗？”

“嗯哼。你要问我什么问题？”

“看来你对治疗流程比我还熟悉。”

“毕竟我才是一直在学习的那一个。要不要喝点水？”

“……不用了，谢谢。如果你渴，我可以帮你倒，谢谢。我们来谈谈吧。”

“谈什么？”

她看着桌面上的三个纸杯，下意识收敛了笑容：“谈谈你的病情，Ezio。你的……”

“Altair？”预料到她要说什么，Ezio截断了她的发言。

“对。你有没有想过他为什么存在？”

“不知道，”他泰然回答，接着笑道：“或者说，为什么你们看不到他？”

女医生打量着他恶作剧般的笑容，垂头看向自己的笔记本：“如果要我回答，可能是因为，我只是个普通人罢了。”

她没有在‘普通‘上刻意加重读音，Ezio还是恢复了面无表情般的冷酷，移开视线。虽然明知道身后没有人，但他专注的眼神还是影响了她，让她想要回头。她抑制这种想法，并加重了自己的语气：“他在那里吗？”

Ezio用不是回答给她的一个问题回答了她：“Altair，为什么他们看不见你？”

半晌，他放声大笑起来，打趣般说道：“可能是因为他们只是普通人吧，我猜。”

医生观察着他的反应，却仿佛感到有人同样在观察自己。她抓紧手中的签字笔，在青筋暴起之前，又冷静的将它松开。

不应被病人欺骗，不能被病人眼中的真实与谎言欺骗。因为无论他们是否诚实，都是不正常……不正确的。

艾吉奥·奥迪托雷是这里的常驻病人，连护士长也说不清他来了多久，但护士长本身即任的时间也不够长，这里的人员流动性总是很快。虽然身为病人，他却过得比这里大部分人都好——甚至包括那些医生——他的家人每周来看他，从不缺席，他住在最好最高的房间，甚至可以享受阳光，大部分时间，他甚至看起来和普通人没什么区别。

“保守治疗已经难以达到成效了。”在室内仍戴着软帽的人说道，眼神又不经意看向开始玩打火机的患者家属，轻轻咳嗽道：“医院内禁止吸烟。”

“我知道。”那年轻男子笑了笑，顶着母亲略带谴责的眼神将打火机扔进口袋，抬头看向一脸凝重的父亲：“如果要进一步治疗……”

“我不敢保证可以痊愈，”他回答道：“其实这……这主要看他自己。”

“你才是医生。”

“他却不是普通的病人。”他沉吟道：“普通的治疗手段本身就难以对他产生效果，无论是物理的还是化学的。”

“我们需要怎么做？”

“……签字吧。”他搜寻了一番抽屉，却没找到自己想要的纸页，只好自嘲般耸耸肩，接着说道：“精神分裂治疗合同。我们都会尽力而为。”

“但是……”父亲脸上的犹豫最深，语调也是愁苦凄婉的：“但是Altair……”

随着那个名字出现，那一瞬间，空气都停止了流动。随着一声点火的脆响，这个世界又恢复了原状，他瞪着年轻人手里的烟，使劲叹了口气，疲惫的说道：“暂时没有其他可行的办法，或者我们用烟雾占卜一番？”

母亲这才恍然醒悟，转头看向自己的长子。后者将表情隐藏在弥漫的烟雾里，哑声笑了笑：“我不反对这一占卜的选择。”

“费德里克，你需要严肃。Ezio是你弟弟。”

“Altair也——”他说到一半，终于无法继续，只能面无表情的将烟熄灭。

“……无论你们做出什么决定。”医生说道，徒劳的揉了揉阵痛的额头：“都应该现在做出，一切刻不容缓。”

“小牛肉。”他点评道：“有点太老了。”

窗边站着一个穿白袍的人，看起来瘦削严厉，眉目都隐藏在雪白的兜帽下，头颅准确无疑的对着餐桌的方向。他没有站在倾泻一地的阳光中，身后反而衬着深浅不一的灰影，如灰暗草丛中的一截枯枝。

他凝视着推开餐盘的Ezio，伸手拿起被剩下的苹果。这个不出声的怪人将它拿到阳光下，对光审视许久，缓缓咬了一口。

房间的主人以微笑注视着他，等他吃完，眼睛里荡漾着温柔。过了一会，他抬手接住凌空而来的果核，望着他说道：“什么时候你才能学会把它扔进垃圾桶，Altair？”

他一直望着窗外的高树，听到这话又回头看他，自然而然的伸出手去，整理好他略带凌乱的衣领，接着又看回原本一直注意着的风景。他们一同望着春日下明亮的花园，任由时间过得像溪流，只在他们裤脚溅起水花的痕迹。

“明天他们又要来看我了。”Ezio说道：“我的家人。”

Altair侧头，嘴唇轻轻阖动，但什么也没有说。他只是将手放到玻璃上，渐渐勾绘出一行不存在的字母。Ezio看着，脸上又露出冷静的笑容：“我知道。”

他看着他，轻轻摇了摇头。这是他做出的仅有的反驳。

第二天还没到来，Ezio就听见了他的兄弟发出的动静。他躺了一会，注意到Altair坐在一旁的木椅上，便笑着冲他眨了眨眼睛，这才翻身下床，赤脚站在地板上，来到窗前。一个小小的灰影潜伏在枝叶与树杈间，看到窗帘被突然拉开，惊吓的发出簌簌声响。

“彼得鲁乔？”他打不开窗户，只好敲了敲玻璃。那团灰影动了动，起身踩在了离他最近的那根树枝上。他看到他的弟弟冲他吐了吐舌头，接着便手舞足蹈的想要表达什么意思。他一方面欣慰与他已经成长到可以爬到这样高的地方，一方面又担忧于他不够谨慎摔下树去。但Altair指了指一个不引人注意的角落，费德里克的身影在那里若隐若现。

他应该想到费德里克不会让弟弟一个人深夜出门，只是没有Altair发现的那么快。他耸肩，示意彼得鲁乔应该快点回去睡觉，而不是像个酒鬼一样在外面游荡，彼得鲁乔却露出哀求的神色，竭力想要说些什么。Ezio无奈的望着他，正欲去找纸笔，却忽然注意到彼得鲁乔现在的方位非常危险。他可能保持不住重心，或者在湿润的苔藓上打滑，哪一个他都不想见到。

他应该开口提醒他，却担心他惊慌之下反而手忙脚乱。他看向费德里克的方向，希望他注意到这一点，但彼得鲁乔却更为他的心不在焉焦急，忍不住再次踏前一步，正踩在夜晚湿润的苔藓上。

他眼神一利，在玻璃这头注视着这无声的一切，直到一截带着云纹的金属打破了这扇窗户。他们简短对视了一瞬，Ezio已经像暴风中的锚般将自己抛掷了出去。

“二哥，他们要……啊！”

他抓住了下落的彼得鲁乔，却对这颗陌生的树无法下手，只好紧紧抱住对方，以后背作为抵御，用袖剑作为缓冲。断裂的枝叶化为锋利的薄刃，将他的手臂划得鲜血淋漓。但至少没什么大错。

“方向错了。”

有个低沉的声音在他耳边说道，傲慢，年轻，像钟声在礼堂回荡。Ezio从未听过这个声音，却感到它熟悉得像自己的肩膀和手臂，驱使他下意识叫出了声音主人的名字：“Altair？”

没有人回答他，他四周已不见Altair的人影。他半支起身，先是检查了一番彼得鲁乔身上，确认无误后才伸手揉乱了他的额发，半真半假的抱怨道：“下次小心点，二哥可不是每次都能接住你。”

彼得鲁乔显然惊魂未定，粘着树叶的小脸苍白一片。他徒劳的张了张嘴，就被疾驰而来的费德里克揪起，确定他身上没有伤口，又摸向还躺在地上的Ezio：“嘿！Ezio？你还好吗，Ezio！回答我！”

“我好的不能再好了。”他还在发呆，显然思绪飘飞：“原来他会说话。”

“什么？”费德里克皱起眉。

“Altair……他会说话。”他翻了个身，却发现铛啷一声，半截袖剑的碎片从他衣服的缝隙掉了出来。Ezio捏起那块碎裂的剑尖，随手用衣服的一角包上，又看向他们两个：“你们应该走了——并且把损坏公物的钱补上。”

“你刚刚说Altair会什么？”费德里克冷着脸，直视着他的眼睛追问。Ezio拍拍身上的草叶土灰，依言重复道：“说话。”

“……他对你说了什么？”

“说我学艺不精。”他勾起嘴角，拨开闻讯而来的保安，起身向医院内走去。在费德里克眼中，他脚步轻快像个孩童。

“你是想去给他通风报信吗？”

彼得鲁乔怯怯的点头，诚惶诚恐的模样。费德里克却埋头紧紧抱住他，低声说道：“你尽力了。”

奥迪托雷家的人第一次发现Ezio的不正常时并没有多么在意，直到他们发现对方口中的Altair渐渐成型，幻化成了一个从马斯亚夫来的，千年前的刺客。

身为兄弟会的一员，他的父亲深知这样是多么危险。他像一条驶离航线的船，大步踏入没有方向的世界。束手无策之下，他们选择了将他送入医院治疗——说是治疗，这次更像是一次疗养。

但他们已经不能放任下去了。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[AEA](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AEA)[院窗](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E9%99%A2%E7%AA%97)  


  
热度: [59](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_ae58417)  
评论: [9](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_ae58417)  


  
[2016-05-08](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_ae58417)

评论(9)

热度(59)

  1. [](https://zhuang584.lofter.com/) [庄](https://zhuang584.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://sherriy.lofter.com/) [策道安-沉迷hollow knight中](https://sherriy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) [Captain_17](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://miaomiao7795312.lofter.com/) [喵喵7795](https://miaomiao7795312.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://guyuandong.lofter.com/) [ATJe](https://guyuandong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jyjiyinghuanpo.lofter.com/) [咸鱼永不翻身](https://jyjiyinghuanpo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://qwertyuiop15033338677.lofter.com/) [昱子](https://qwertyuiop15033338677.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jdhlk.lofter.com/) [大盗Jobs](https://jdhlk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://aiheihei139.lofter.com/) [唉嘿嘿](https://aiheihei139.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://bersarker.lofter.com/) [普通物理](https://bersarker.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://bersarker.lofter.com/) [普通物理](https://bersarker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://aliu-fantongchu.lofter.com/) [阿柳-范統廚](https://aliu-fantongchu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://dark-megaloceros.lofter.com/) [游菈](https://dark-megaloceros.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://soluable-altair.lofter.com/) [水溶性A姬](https://soluable-altair.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://absurdcity.lofter.com/) [髯寒absinth](https://absurdcity.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lucerna.lofter.com/) [♪神灯](https://lucerna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://without-hour.lofter.com/) [咚卟伦咚锵锵c](https://without-hour.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://applemartiniandu.lofter.com/) [AppleMartini](https://applemartiniandu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://novicealt.lofter.com/) [緣安](https://novicealt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://novicealt.lofter.com/) [緣安](https://novicealt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://robocry.lofter.com/) [ROBOCRY](https://robocry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://robocry.lofter.com/) [ROBOCRY](https://robocry.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://sowhatabouryou.lofter.com/) [70.7](https://sowhatabouryou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://huaduoshangyuanqi.lofter.com/) [ᐛ话多伤元气](https://huaduoshangyuanqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hjlwu147.lofter.com/) [看門汪](https://hjlwu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://doctor5678.lofter.com/) [江湖伍郎中](https://doctor5678.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://budapast.lofter.com/) [冬安](https://budapast.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://assassin9.lofter.com/) [子不语](https://assassin9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://dazai-qin.lofter.com/) [Wedge](https://dazai-qin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://naiyoumin10018.lofter.com/) [乃又皿＿沉迷男色無法自拔](https://naiyoumin10018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mainea.lofter.com/) [Nea](https://mainea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://1641989618.lofter.com/) [嵐影富三郎](https://1641989618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://1276803769.lofter.com/) [陈没](https://1276803769.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://3tuings.lofter.com/) [vergesslich](https://3tuings.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ten-tacle.lofter.com/) [八爪魚觸手](https://ten-tacle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://alexharlan.lofter.com/) [城心盲雪](https://alexharlan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://alexharlan.lofter.com/) [城心盲雪](https://alexharlan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://antoniofc.lofter.com/) [🍬](https://antoniofc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://antoniofc.lofter.com/) [🍬](https://antoniofc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) [粘性沙粒。](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) [粘性沙粒。](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://hoofhou.lofter.com/) [海鸥](https://hoofhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://aneza.lofter.com/) [Petaurista（2k限定）](https://aneza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	10. For your soul

【刺客信条】For your soul-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_81fa85f)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_7c4d5b3)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】For your soul](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_7e4cec7)

写了一半就开始狂摸鱼结果没写完，明后好几天摸不到键盘了也不知道什么时候有后续，客官，AE吃吗！！

梦游意识流只有上半部分根本没正戏没上下注意，下半部分不知何年何月，催更吧，催我也看不见（。

注：阿利吉耶里：但丁；多梅尼科：蛋丁的徒弟，Ezio的先祖，刺客的后代。中间穿插的诗歌取自《神曲》，见附。  


我想回家QAQ！

————————————————————————————

  


Ezio未醒，便听见了远处的音乐声，嗅到了干燥温润的香气。他一时想不起这是什么味道，只觉得熟悉，带着让人安心的温暖。

他现在躺在一座小教堂的前厅，四周陈列着醒目生动的雕塑。四周的景色看起来惊人而荒唐，又都带着质朴的美丽。墙壁上涂满了壁画，大多是阿利吉耶里的诗作，颜色艳丽，却仅有炼狱的痛苦和不平，多梅尼科和戴着花环的引路人指着远方，苍白的手臂上缀满了花朵。

-夜的最初三个小时已经逝去，每颗星星都照耀着他。

他注视着这些艺术品，顺着壁画向前。黑暗渐渐蒙上，也许是暮色将至，又或者是光源渐祛，壁画和雕塑都褪色成了模糊的暗影，渐渐消失在虚无的背后，道路直直的通向沉重腐朽的门口。他以为他会站在雕刻前举棋不定，双手却先他一步推开了大门。

门厅的黑暗几乎是绝对的，手下滑过的石栏冰凉刺骨，脚下擦过的台阶凹凸起伏。音乐的确从这里流淌出，却也来自过于遥远的角落。模糊的意识经过了一大排一大排的书架，全是些暧昧的形状，充满了睡着的灰尘，就在这里迷失之前，他的膝盖滑过了不那么平静的空气，激起一阵颤动。

他准确的俯下身。那是一把椅子，也许带着三四个世纪前的花纹，镌刻着统治者的叹息。

黑暗里有丝绸、鹅毛与麻布的沙沙声，他没有转身，也没有起来，意识随着对方攥紧自己手腕的冰冷手指缭绕飘升，依然一片黑暗；他们的动作带起了尘霭。

Ezio跌坐在椅子上，尽管内心深处带着不解的疑惑，但是缺失的手指和古老的技法显示出了更胜一筹的水准，还有袍袖下熟悉的冰冷，浮雕的印记。

“你是谁？”

对方低沉的嗓音带着戾气，阴影下的神色怎么看都不好相与，Ezio蹙眉想了一会，忽而展颜笑道：“听不懂。”

如烟雾弥漫的灰白身影下，两人彼此沉默，有蜡烛点了起来，脆弱的晃动着，让他们足以借着微光彼此打量。Ezio可以看清他脖颈上蓝色的静脉，柔和的蜿蜒埋入收紧的领口。视线向上，是对方坚挺的鼻梁和深陷的眼窝，眯起的双眼充满了警觉，比任何雕刻都精细美妙。

屋顶依然淹没在无处不在的黑暗中，他唇上的水光特别动人。

-我的爱情来得多么突然，至今想起仍震撼我心魄。

“亲爱的。”

“什么？”

Ezio不再开口。言语能表达什么东西？远不如乐器被弹奏出的光辉。若是连行动都不能说明，唇舌就没有任何存在的意义，除了接吻。

他知道他的名字吗？或许吧。

Altair直视着他的嘴唇认真的凑了上来，在他的手背上轻轻抚过，大概比规定的习俗稍近了一些，暖融融的呼吸掠过他的手臂，也许猝不及防，更可能早有预料，身体先于理智的接受了这个吻。他的嘴唇干燥而冷硬，带着烈阳与深水留下的褶皱，和常年不苟言笑固定的弧度，蜷起的舌头默不作声的滑过口腔的每一处，最终在唇角结束了这场漫长的冒险。Altair抓着他的头发向后拉去，对对方吐息的去向毫无帮助。轻轻的叹息声回荡起来，在这空荡的回声之中，墙壁似乎更加遥远了，天花板和隐藏它的黑暗正在垂落，压迫着他们向地上倒去。

他的双臂看起来很强壮，Ezio漫不经心的挣了挣，以证实它的确不是徒有其表。地面上铺成扇形的鹅卵石在烛火里闪着光，不是十分的硌人，使他们的全部精神都集中在彼此的衣带上。他们都不知道对方腰带的正确解法，但是这没什么妨碍。Ezio不知道Altair调动了多少神经才任由长剑刮过地面，砸出空荡的回响。他随时可以牵动手指，在涌动的鲜血中做出更有利的选择。他看得出对方也可以，在武器中决定胜负，而不是滚落在充满尘埃的缝隙中。

他把他的手腕凑近鼻梁上方，食指摩挲过那些细小的疤痕和伤口，还有手腕内侧腕甲磨出的厚茧，完好无缺的无名指上带着暗沉的烫伤。金属与皮革的气味萦绕在他的鼻端，让人厌恶的贵族香料。Ezio动了动另一只戴着手套的手，Altair便电闪雷鸣的望了过来。他只好猜测，这个男人从来不知道放松为何物，多么柔情蜜意的吻……都带着敌意。

他的手指拆开了他的腰带，蹿进了外衣，又是一层布料，苍天。他的肩甲，他的革带，他的外衣，那些金属敲击鹅卵石的声音，布帛摩擦过木质地板的气味，Ezio蜷起膝盖，卷起的白袍垂落在他的大腿上，暗影在荡漾的火光中浮动，就像海水里的荧光随波涛互相追逐，一具非凡的身体，细致的麻布蒙在起伏的肌肉上，因为汗水而贴服着。佛罗伦萨总是用高不可攀的标准来衡量艺术，Ezio张开嘴，气息热烈地吹在Altair的耳畔，将脖颈上细微的跳动送到他的唇边，他想起醒来时干燥而温暖的香气，干草、苹果与糖霜，无法形容，难以言喻，让人如坠梦中。

冰冷的空气忽然掺杂入古老的芬芳，那是从汗水中渗透出来的欲望，使人骤然升起陶醉与迷惑，Altair望着他的兜帽，更像是凝视一团虚无的灰，直到他伸手抬起他的帽檐，注意到他的亮的惊人的眼神，其余的一切都被刻意忽视了。他们的眼睛那么惊人地相似，只除了瞳孔深处那鲜红的火焰，代表着他们是截然不同的个体，不应该在彼此的生命中相会的两个人。

Altair对着他露出一丝微笑，袖剑映着火光。

  


-tbc-

附：

夜的最初三小时已逝去

每颗星星都照耀着我们

我的爱情来得多么突然

至今想起仍震撼我心魄。

我觉得爱神正酣畅，此刻她

手里掉着我的心；臂弯里

还睡着我轻纱笼罩的情人。

他唤醒她，她颤抖着驯服地

从他手上吃下我燃烧的心。

我望着爱神离开，满脸泪痕。

  


  


  


  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[Altair](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Altair)[Ezio](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Ezio)[AE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AE)  


  
热度: [114](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_7e4cec7)  
评论: [16](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_7e4cec7)  


  
[2015-08-13](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_7e4cec7)

评论(16)

热度(114)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://wenxiansheng919.lofter.com/) [超高校级の洗衣粉](https://wenxiansheng919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) [雪意是冬日之诗](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://2214425135.lofter.com/) [Samuel小温](https://2214425135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://2214425135.lofter.com/) [Samuel小温](https://2214425135.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://69182548.lofter.com/) [魔法☆梅莉](https://69182548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yingkui145.lofter.com/) [葵仔](https://yingkui145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://qianghei.lofter.com/) [晨曦](https://qianghei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) [总士厨](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) [南荀北禾](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) [南荀北禾](https://chenganchen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) [齐羽](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) [齐羽](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://rainy896.lofter.com/) [玄瑾XJ](https://rainy896.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://sherriy.lofter.com/) [策道安-沉迷hollow knight中](https://sherriy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zhushangyuyongchanshiguan.lofter.com/) [起名废](https://zhushangyuyongchanshiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://azathos.lofter.com/) [S·Nyx](https://azathos.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://moshanggongzi023.lofter.com/) [白特](https://moshanggongzi023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://dasklagelied.lofter.com/) [Klagelied_](https://dasklagelied.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://lingche548.lofter.com/) [泠渊.](https://lingche548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) [呦鹿](https://red33deer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://103279.lofter.com/) [丁美人prprprˉ﹃ˉ](https://103279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://cunzaiganzhishen.lofter.com/) [存在感之神](https://cunzaiganzhishen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yekongxueji.lofter.com/) [夜空之色](https://yekongxueji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://e8514.lofter.com/) [吹南风的魔法师](https://e8514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mingheyingxia.lofter.com/) [斯路渐](https://mingheyingxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://hejun562.lofter.com/) [Lotus吧唧吧唧](https://hejun562.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://xanyuqingyi.lofter.com/) [江右爱喝乌龙奶盖](https://xanyuqingyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜  
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	11. 论坛体

论坛

通知：论坛近日关闭内测，开放注册，请大家自觉维护论坛秩序，禁止刷屏、掐架和恶意攻击，若有违反者，奉送版主亲自追杀不谢。

Assassin’S»论坛›情感交流区›日常灌水

【求助】在总部和人一见钟情了，怎么办

#1： 用户20160919

如题，怎么办。

#2： 啥，什么怎么办啊，你好歹说一下故事情节？？

#3： 哈哈哈，楼主太耿直了，笑昏过去，我还以为又是一张秀恩爱贴

#4： 救命，楼主是没谈过恋爱吗，这种事还要发帖问，追啊！

#5： 看来是没谈过了，还披个马甲哦，够谨慎

#6： 有点可怜LZ，我之前也曾经一见钟情过一个帅哥，可惜他被调走了，我俩现在隔着半个地球T T

#7： 用户20160919

不是没谈过，是没有一见钟情过。当时情绪比较复杂，反应过来的时候人已经走了，连对方名字都不知道。

#8： 楼主出现啦，咦，字里行间都透露着一股苦情的气息是怎么回事

#9： 6L看起来也很可怜……唉，摸摸楼主，有没有什么特征，帮你找人

#10： 用户20160919

没有，心塞。他就穿着白色的风衣，特别普通的白色，扔刺客堆里找不到人那种，更不用提看见他的时候整间屋子只有我们两个，四周别说人了灰都没有，零目击证人。

#11： 什么，灰都没有，楼主说的是图书馆吗，我记得那里有一直开除尘器= =（论组织的钱究竟被花去了哪里

#12： 下意识觉得这是个适合暗杀的好地方。

#13： 同觉得，这是图书馆吗，以后可以考虑啊，虽然我不怎么去

#14： 何止不怎么去，从来没去过，没想到图书馆这么空荡，难怪女票喜欢去

#15： 楼上……尊重单身狗从你我做起，从小事做起

#16： 你们这些文盲，图书馆哪里人少啦！！去晚了根本抢不到座！

#17： 什么，原来我们是这么热爱学习的一个组织，吃惊

#18： 什么，我们组织竟然还有图书馆，吃惊

#19： 什么，竟然还要抢座，我以为那里只是阳光充足适合睡觉，吃惊

#20： 我靠，何止需要抢座，昨天还有打起来的，简直惊险

#21： 喂喂不要跑题，楼主又没说真是图书馆！

#22： 用户20160919

的确是图书馆，不过不是外馆，是古籍保存室，那里一般情况和非一般情况下都没人。

正常情况下我也不会去……但那里有本书我恰好很感兴趣，就尝试了提前预约。没想到我人到那里，盒子还在书却消失了。我发消息问管理员，他说没有出借信息，我只好四处看看，一路走到保存室最深处……我至今对那里有张桌子感到匪夷所思，谁会在又黑又冷又阴森的古籍室看书？

#23： 也许对方不是人呢……

#24： =口=楼上你不要这样，相信科学好伐

#25： 我也“有幸”去过一次古籍保存室，给我老师找材料，怎么说呢……能在那里看书的不是鬼就是神。

#26： 不对吧楼主，古籍室可以呆人？还有桌子？我怎么记得指导手册上不是这么写的？

#27： 用户20160919

不知道，指导手册是什么？没看过。

#28： ……

#29： ……

#30： ……我来看看是谁在装逼，好耀眼。

#31： 指导手册都敢不看，楼主你是真的勇士，献上由衷的敬佩之情和可怜之蜡

#32： 我也挺敬佩楼主的，不怕三年一度的考核过不了吗……

#33： 我刚刚去看指导手册了，古籍室的确不允许逗留，除非你用U点换。不多，十五万。全兄弟会能有十五万的估计两只手就数的过来，你挨个排查吧。

#34： 十五万？？这要杀多少人做多少任务？？是不是得屠城啊卧槽？？？

#35： 屠城问问邵总管，杀人找找Kenway家

#36： 谁敢去，我先敬他一杯断头酒，话说楼主人呢，又消失了，继续说啊

#37： 用户20160919

我刚刚去翻指导手册，不知道扔哪儿只好出门找人借了一本。谢谢33楼提供的线索，有人知道哪里能查这东西？

#38： 还是去问Kenway家吧，这个比较平易近人

#39： 楼上说的平易近人一定是和邵总管作对比

#40： 怎么会，Kenway学长人可好了

#41： ……如果楼上说的是C某，你可以试试当着他的面叫他Kenway学长，看他会不会单手掐死你

#42： 啥？什么？为什么啊？！

#43： 这就涉及到一段隐秘复杂的家族秘史了，一句话总结：叛逆的儿子啊，你为何如此不省心，这究竟是姓氏的诅咒还是天命的归宿？

#44： 楼上在说什么鬼玩意？？？

#45： 珍惜楼上吧，他马上就要被严查封号真人PK了

#46： 又跑题，你们能不能行？

#47： 可U点不是私人机密？没听说过还能查别人点数。

#48： 能啊，我造，U点过十万就有权查阅这方面资料，我闺蜜就是查询科的，专门管这个

#49： 什么？？？什么？？？我一直以为这积分只是组织不想发工资用来骗钱的？？？

#50： 楼上这么说也不算错……完蛋，我是不是也要被封号了

#51： 我们可是正规组织，不是那些随便禁言封杀普通群众的垃圾地方，你念念信条，会被版主大人原谅的

#52： 自由平等宽容博爱？

#53： 楼上，乱葬岗见你

#54： 版主A：

因发表不当言论，#52楼“你们兄弟会的食堂怎么这么垃圾”做禁言七天处理，再有下次，永久封号。

#55： 卧槽版主！！！前排合影！！（咔嚓

#56： 我的天版主真身（瑟瑟发抖不敢说话

#57： ……（同瑟瑟发抖，第一次面见版主大人，害怕

#58： ……（楼上们也太没骨气！

#59： ……（你有骨气你离开括号

#60： ……（只有我对52L仁兄的ID深有同感吗

#61： ……（胡说！难吃的只有马斯亚夫兄弟会，我们巴黎兄弟会一等一的赞！

#62： ……（早餐是昨晚剩下硬得可以斗殴的法棍的破地方有什么资格说这种话

#63： ……（楼上罗马兄弟会的吧，你们食堂根本没有早餐好意思说？

#64： ……（身为北美兄弟会一员，我认为马斯亚夫兄弟会伙食挺好的

#65： ……（我神京兄弟会就笑笑不说话

#66： 彻底服了楼上们的跑题能力，兄弟会有你们简直药丸

#67： 这就来了好快？！版主大人不会是在窥屏吧您从哪儿听到风声的……我靠我就打两句话，你们刷出这么多，版主大人的粉丝真多

#68： 哈？？重点难道不是52L发表了什么不正当言论被禁言吗，这口号有什么错？

#69： 这还用问，楼上不会也是圣殿奸细吧

#70： 念信条会被版主大人原谅，故意念错当然罪加一等

#71： 噗，版主大人这是什么执着的性格，有些可爱

#72： 可爱个屁，等他监考你三年一度的考核笔试你看他还可不可爱英不英俊耀不耀眼

#73： ……？？？楼上？？？

#74： 楼上知道版主是谁啊？来扒扒？

#75： 我们来赌72L是因爱生恨还是因恨生爱吧，我先押一把飞刀赌后者

#76： 那我押一瓶香水

#77： 我押一只鸽砸

#78： 我押两只！可以下蛋的！

#79： 哟呵，看来我只能使出杀手锏，一根北美兄弟会大导师的头发！

#80： ……啊？

#81： 79L别闹，谁不知道“那位”曾经剃过头，别说一根头发，一块头皮都不稀奇

#82： 哇，“那位”真的干过剥皮充草的猛事？颇有先辈风范，厉害厉害

#83： 我比较在意，你们神京兄弟会对剥皮这事还有专有名词？

#84： “那位”是谁……刚入会的小萌新一脸懵逼……

#85： 我就吃了个饭的功夫，你们跑题跑成这样，连“那位”都敢议论

#86： “那位”是不能说出名字的，傻孩子，问你导师去吧

#87： 我还想看楼主秀恩爱虐狗呢，你们这都胡扯到西班牙去了

#88： 我们西班牙怎么你了，吃你家海鲜饭啦？

#89： 用户20160919

没有恩爱可以秀，这才是最悲怆的。

“那位”？C某？Connor？你们为什么要手动给他的名字打码。

#90： 版主C

嗯？

#91： （卧槽！！！！！！！！

#92： （卧槽！！！！！！！！（第一秒顶上括号

#93： （卧槽！！！！！！！！（我什么也不知道我就是跟着排个队

#94： （原来传说是真的！！！只要说出他的名字对方就会瞬间出现！！！

#95： （还带着斧头

#96： （弱弱地合个影，版主我是你的小粉丝呀，你喂过我家狗你还记得吗

#97： （肃杀的气氛直接被楼上一句话吹散

#98： （原来“那位”是狗派的？我也喜欢狗汪汪汪

#99： （还有没有人关心一下楼主啦

#100： 版主C

回复#96：不记得了

回复#98：不是

#101： （……

#102： （……

#103： （……

#104： （不知道说些什么好……

#105： （给版主拜个早年吧……

#106： （版主都这么高冷的吗怕怕的

#107： （大概是因为不高冷的版主已经卸职了……


	12. 【阿泰尔你到底把你家钥匙放在哪里了】

改词玩，没版权，就这样……  
——————————————————  
昨天晚上 我走在图书馆路上

突然发现 我没带钥匙

我打给你 一本密函的电话

你没有接 你妹有接

你回话了 (喂?怎么?)

叫我等等 (这会儿不方便)

你杀完人就回家 (真不行!)  
可是阿泰尔 你这个混蛋

你带着苹果 去了三百年前

你到底把你家钥匙放哪里了

你到底把你家钥匙放哪里了

你到底把你家钥匙放在哪里了

门口找了 花园也找了

连圣殿骑士 我也都问过了

你就是忘了 你就是忘了

我们家在佛罗伦萨

圣殿的金苹果真的那么好吃吗

朱诺的金苹果真的那么好吃吗

密涅瓦的苹果真的那么好吃吗

凛冽的风 冰冷的雨

马斯亚夫落叶满地

我已经冻得不行

大导师你在哪里

sancta maria sancta maria

让这个迷途的羔羊回家吧

钥匙啊钥匙 你快快出现

大不了我自己再去重新找一把

大不了我自己再去重新找一把

大不了我自己再去重新找一把

不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了

不用不用不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了

我那么有钱 一下配十把

你就啃苹果 不用回来了

不用回来了 不用回来了

不用不用不用回来了 不用回来了

不就是你的心路历程

人家很忙的 

不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了

不用不用不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了

我那么聪明 随便就撬开

你就写密函 不用回来了

不用回来了 不用回来了

不用不用不用回来了 不用回来了  
找戴斯说情也没有用   
不想理你了

不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
不用不用不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
我那么帅气 勾搭了妹子  
回老家结婚了 你不用回来了

不用回来了 不用回来了  
不用不用不用回来了 不用回来了  
就算你在里面坐着呢  
也等三百年 再给我道歉吧


End file.
